Bluebird's Illusion
by Mistress Paint of Memes
Summary: Atheholm Meadow, a quiet town surrounded by huge stone walls, blocking out the forest. The crew don't know how they got here but when staying there for a while they don't want to leave. But when The Vanishing begins, taking away all the children, and Ezra too, they must solve this mystery. But they discover a huge secret to this small town that may have them all end up dead.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **"The Sound of Silence"**

 **Summary: "Atheholm Meadow, a quiet town surrounded by huge stone walls, blocking out the forest. The crew don't know how they got here but when staying there for a while they don't want to leave. But when The Vanishing begins, taking away all the children, and Ezra too, the crew must enter Arrow Forest. But they discover a huge secret to this small town that may have them all end up dead."**

 **So the first chapter is in 2nd Person but the others will be in either 1st Person or 3rd Person. If you have any questions just PM me or ask in your reviews. And I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rebels, but I do own my OC, and random people in the town.**

~:~

"Who are you? What are you doing outside the walls? Oh my, you're injured! Hurry come in! Before The Beast gets you!"

The woman dragged you through the door and slams it shut, locking it tightly. She turns to you, "Come, let me get you cleaned up, but be quiet, this town doesn't like noise."

As the brunette lead you through the town you noticed as you got into the middle of the town the houses looked the same and the atmosphere felt dark and eerie.

You stopped at a two-storied brown house, the woman opened the redwood door and lead you inside.

"Sit down, I'll treat your wounds." You sat down on a wooden couch with soft brown cushions.

Later the lady came back with some bandages and a wet cloth. She began to wash your injuries, "Stop flinching, I know it hurts but you must be still."

After treating them, she asked if you wanted something to drink, you said hot chocolate would be nice, it was kinda cold in here anyway.

The woman nodded and got to work on your drink, "Would you like something to eat as well?" You nodded, not caring what it was as long as it was food.

A few minutes later she returned with the hot chocolate and a loaf of bread. Quickly, you scarfed the bread down and began drinking the hot cocoa.

"My, you were hungry, would you like something else to eat?" You shook your head no. You didn't need anymore food.

"Oh! Where are my manners, I'm Lady Faerie Ross. But you may call me Ms. Ross, Faerie, or Lady Fae. Who are you?"

You told her your name and continued sipping the hot cocoa licking your lips.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up outside? And where did you get those injuries?"

You thought about it for a moment but couldn't remember. All you remember was voices and Lady Fae taking you here. You answered that you couldn't remember.

"Ah, well, I did see a nasty cut on your head, maybe a bump too. Perhaps a concussion."

You shrugged putting down the mug. You asked where you were.

"You're on the planet Obmil, in the town Altheholm Meadow, the middle part of the town. It's very peaceful yet crowded here, but the mornings are the best, I especially love it when the bluebirds come and sing their little song…" she stared out the window, dazed. You called her name snapping her back onto reality,

"My apologies, I get sidetracked sometimes." She apologized.

You looked outside to window to see the street and town, peaceful? Sure, busy? Doubtful. It looked pretty dull and lonely to you. You wondered how many people actually lived here.

"I know it looks abandoned but trust me, it is a very crowded town," Lady Fae spoke, as if she just read your mind.

"The weather has been acting up for a few days, but I bet it'll be sunny and busy by the end of the week. Until then people prefer to stay inside."

You nodded your eyes wandering around the house, from the outside it looked like a big shack, on the inside it looked like a cabin.

"I heard it'll storm tonight, so you might wanna stay here till morning." Lady Fae advised. You agreed to stay, even though you didn't know this woman it was better to stay here than outside in a storm.

"You look tired perhaps you should go to sleep early. I have a spare bed upstairs you can sleep in."

You were about to tell her you weren't that tired but she grabbed your hand and quickly dragged you upstairs and showed you a room. It was small, with a wooden bed with mix-matched patched covers and a dirty white pillow. There was only one tiny window and a round green and yellow carpet in the middle of the oak wood floor. And the walls were a dull tan but the paint was peeling off. And… was that stains of red on the walls?

"I apologize for the mess, I haven't been able to clean this room in a while." Lady Fae spoke, "Well, I'll leave you now, my husband must be returning soon."

Before you could speak the door was shut and you could hear a *click.*

You tried to twist the knob but it wouldn't budge, she had locked you in.

And you needed to use the bathroom.

You sighed and searched the room, looking for anything interesting, maybe even a escape door.

You looked under the bed and saw something flash for a minute, out of curiosity you grab it. It looked like half a silver circle, with puzzle pieces graved into it.

You squinted your eyes at what looked like some sort of language printed on the side.

لا يمكن ل سلاسل دمية عقد لي أسفل

You tilted your head, what was this? Fingering over it you flipped it over.

"Search the wall for the second piece."

Well, it's not you have much to do anyway. You stood up and searched the wall for any lumps or puzzle pieces.

Out of the corner of your eye you notice something black and what looked like ancient writing.

You walked to the section of the wall, and began to peel off the paint.

Hey, it won't make much of a difference, the paint was coming off anyway.

The writing matched the one on the half-circle.

بصبر أشاهد هذه البلدة

You tried to remember if you knew this language from school or somewhere, but you couldn't.

But under there was the second half. You tried to take it out of the wall but it was stuck in good.

Huffing you gave up, who cared about some puzzle anyway.

You abandoned trying to solve the puzzle-circle and searched for something else for entertainment.

After an hour of looking you gave up and fall onto the bed. You expected to feel the cushiony softness of the bed but felt something hard causing you to flinch and rub your probably bruised back.

You felt around the hard spot and made out a square shape. Pulling over the covers you saw an old dusty green book.

'How did I not notice this?' You thought to yourself dead panning.

The book had golden words on the cover saying "Property Of Millie Doll."

Flipping through the pages you see drawings and writings about random stuff, like how her day was, her job, random weird things she saw. Probably a diary.

Suddenly you see the strange language and a translation at the bottom.

"لا يمكن ل سلاسل دمية عقد لي أسفل

No puppet strings can hold me down."

"بصبر أشاهد هذه البلدة

So patiently I watch this town."

"الشاذ سوف تصبح هي القاعدة

The abnormal will become the norm."

But before you could get to the next part someone barged into the room. It was a red-headed man. And Lady Fae stood beside him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He growled, walking over to you.

You tried to speak but couldn't find the words, the man had suddenly came in and shocked you terribly.

"Leo please, calm down-"

"Keep out of this Fae!"

The woman snapped her mouth shut and stepped back.

The man glared at you with his frighteningly bright purple cat slitted eyes. His gaze followed to the wall and the unfinished circle.

"I-I'm sorry for the wall sir," you apologize, "I didn't mean to chip the paint."

The man scoffed, "It's not the wall I care about, it's what you know."

"Leo! How are you sure (she/he) knows?!" Lady Fae argued.

"Because (she/he) found the puzzle. It's only a matter of time before (she/he) realizes what it means."

Suddenly your brain clicked, you realized what it meant. He was right.

"See? (She/he) knows."

Lady Fae sighed, and walked up to you, "I'm sorry." Her head hung low and she sounded sad. But then her haunting purple eyes glared at you, "But we can't have you knowing our secret."

Your eyes widen and you back up but your back hits the wall. "Foolish child."

Your vision failed you and turned black, all you could hear was whispering and a songbird.

The whispering turned to yelling and the songbird turned to a loud static sound.

Soon the yelling faded out and the static rang in your ears.

It rang until you couldn't feel anymore.

Then it stopped. And so did your heart.

~:~


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1** **  
** **"Oh How the Gentle Wind Beckons Through the Leaves…"** ****

 **I have to rewrite this chapter all over again because I deleted it. Paint you Baka.** ****

 **Okay, you got this.** ****

 **Disclaimer: if I owned Rebels it would make the life ov me so fahn, but I only own my OCs. I apologize for any mistakes.**

Ezra's P.O.V

There was a strange ringing in my brain, like someone was calling me.

"…ra…"

"E…"

"Ke…"

Suddenly the noise was broken through more clearer voices.

"Is he okay?"

"Where'd he come from?"

I'm pretty sure they're asking about me.

I shuffled a bit, and groaned at the flash of pain and sore muscles through my body.

I hear done of them gasp, "He's alive! Galax, quick! Go get Gaina!"

I heard feet thumping against the ground as they soon disappeared.

"How in the name of Amethyst is he still alive?" A male voice wondered to himself.

"Perhaps ta sperrits granted 'im a second chance?" A voice that sounded squeaky and female spoke.

I could practically sense the make roll his eyes, "Sure, spirits…"

My head throbbed and my side hurt so bad. It felt like it was on fire. And my face felt like it had a massive cut and someone dipped lemon juice into it.

I slowly tried opening my eyes, my vision was blurred and I could only make out shapes. One shape was taller and looked like a blob of black, tan, white, and green.

The other was smaller and looked like a mess of light purple, caramel, black and blue.

But what stood out the most was two bright blue dots, it was like they were glowing.

"He opened his eye!" The Purple Blob shouted.

Suddenly I heard more footsteps coming this way, I forced myself to look up.

I saw a tall person with a kid, looking like the little girl.

The other person had I think white hair and a grey dress.

It barked orders and the Twin Blobs ran off.

Suddenly I heard an older female voice, "Okay, on the count of three, one… two…" they grabbed my arms and legs and grunted, picking me up.

I hissed in pain, "Ta wus not three…"

Black Blob scoffed, "So he can talk."

 **(This is a line break)**

When we arrived at the hut I was placed down on a bed, not long afterwards the twins came running in.

"We have the herbs!" They yelled in sync, holding what was probably green leaves and petals.

"Good. Jet, prepare the mix. Nova, get a wet cloth. Galax, get the bandages ready, I'll be working on the others."

Others…? That must be the crew! Are they okay? Are they hurt? What if they're dead?!

"They're still alive if ya wonderin' that." Said the Purple Blob, or Nova I guess, like she just read my mind.

The girl placed the wet rag on the left side of my face, it felt cold and icy, yet calming and relaxing.

The other kid came over with a jar filled with some sort of liquid and a prickly leaf thing*. He carefully cut around the leaves and squeezed out this gel into the jar, quickly mixing it up he take a glob of it and smeared it on the the side of my face. I flinched, man that stung.

The little girl rewetted the rag and dabbed it on my neck. After the area there cooled down the boy squeezed some juice from the plant on it.

"Ya lucky these burns ain't so serious, otherwise you could be dead." He spoke.

Wow, thanks, that's reassuring.

The teen walked over and held a cup-bowl to my mouth, the greenish liquid swirling, "Here, drink this, it'll help help the burns inside out." I scowled as he dipped the liquid into my mouth. I forced myself to swallow it.

Suddenly the albino woman shouted, "Jet! I need your help! The Twi'lek is losing blood, fast! Grab the Yarrow and hurry!"

'Jet' nodded and grabbed the leafy plant and others herbs and ran into the next room.

No… Hera!

"Calm down!" The girl barked, "Ya make ta injuries worse."

How can I be calm when Hera could be dying?!

"He's naw calming down, we needs to drug 'im."

I heard a cabinet door open and close and a stick smashing against a bowl.

Suddenly I felt something prick my arm, I hissed.

Then the girl placed the cold rag on my forehead and eyes, "That'll calm 'im down a bit."

I began to feel incredibly tired and dropsy, then I closed my eyes and fell into slumber.

Gaina's P.O.V

I was fixing up a potion for one of my customers when Galax came running in out of breath.

"What is it Galax?" I asked calmly, this wasn't the first time he came running in, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Jet, Nova, an' I… were walkin'… we we saw-r… some'in fall from ta sky… we went to see… wha' it was… and found people… and they're injured Gaina! … very injured!" He panted between breaths.

I stopped what I was doing and rushed over to him, "Lead me."

We ran off to the edge of town, almost just outside the wall. There I saw Jet and Nova standing by a huge round gray thing and people sprawled out on the ground.

There was a Lasat, covered in multiple cuts and bruises.

A Mandolorian, her armor burnt and chipped, and a large gash on her right leg.

A man with a green outfit, half his armor blown off and rips and burns in his outfit.

And a green Twi'lek, her condition looked the worse, there was a terrible gash on her head and her helmet was smashed and burnt, and her pilot suit had tears and red spots all over.

I ordered Galax to go get help while I carried the victims to my hut.

When help arrived we carried them into my hut. I began working on the Twi'lek first, using Yarrow leaves for the cuts and cobwebs for the head gash.

When working on her injuries Galax came barging in again, "Gaina! There's another one! He's hurt bad!"

I had to be forced to abandon my healing and rush to find this boy.

When I arrived I saw him, half his face and neck was burned, and there was and large claw mark like tear on his left side, and his arm was at a weird angle.

I ordered Nova and Galax to go get more herbs while Jet and I carried the boy back.

"Okay on three. One… two…" we grabbed his arms and legs and heaved him up. He mumbled at us but I ignored it.

 **(Another line break)**

Once we arrived Jet laid him down on a bed and I went into the next room to check on the others.

I had to replace the Yarrow leaves since they had stained red.

I stripped the Twi'lek of her pilot suit and treated the cuts and burns. Some of them were more serious then others.

When finished with the minor injuries I clothed her with a tank top of shorts.

I returned my focus to the head injury.

It looked worse.

~:~

 **Turns out my dad can waterskii like a boss, and tubing is the best thing ever. I went flying off the tube.** ****

 **Now 80% of my time was watching Batman Forever and 20% was writing this story.** ****

 **I also did sone research on herbs that help with bleeding and burns.** ****

 ***Aloe Vera helps with burns** ****

 **Yarrow helps with bleeding** ****

 **Cobwebs… I'm not sure, I just got the idea from Warriors.** ****

 **Anyway~! I have a theme song for this story, it's Secret by The Pierces.** ****

 **And everyone will be getting theme songs in here.** ****

 **Ezra: Watercolors by Pendulum** ****

 **Upcoming OC: Magia by Kalafina (English cover by Leeandlie)** ****

 **Anyway, see y'all next chapter!** ****

 **~ Paint** **  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2** **  
"I Stare Gazing Down on Death As They Say..."**

 **** **Quote of the Day: "When the cops aren't around, anything's legal." Grunckle Stan** ****

 **Hello my fellow Fangirls/boys! It's me, your queen! Paint-Senpai!** ****

 **Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! It made me more motivated to write another chapter! Speaking of which, chapters will come around 2-3 days a week, maybe 4 if I'm super bored or have no homework.** ****

 **But you probably don't want to hear me blabbering about my life, lets start the story shall we?** ****

 **Disclaimer: Paint sadly doesn't own Rebels, but if she did… only two words could describe what would happen.** ****

 **Utter. Chaos.** ****

 **~:~** **  
**  
One Hour Ago

Sabine's P.O.V

It was a pretty risky mission when I think about it, but the dealer offered up a very good price for it, it was like what? 600-700 credits? That's a lot.

And the mission didn't seem all too hard or deadly as I thought, in fact it was easy.

Too easy for my liking though.

The mission was grab a crate full of these weird black-blue Chrystals and give them to him… her… who knows the person only sent a servant.

They said they were gonna use them to rebuild their home and they were great for healing, I think they called them "Egarim Chrystals."

But for one reason I doubt they were using them for such a purpose.

But we needed the credits badly so it's not like we had much of a choice.

When we went to "borrow" the Chrystals there was only two storm trooper guards, why two? Shouldn't there be at more than five if these Chrystals are so important? What does the Empire want with these things anyway?

Well anyway, we took out the guards (easily, it was a pretty boring mission if you ask me, very colorless.) and grabbed the crates, but I can't leave such a dull gray place looking so boring, I decided to leave behind a little "present" for them.

So now we are leaving to deliver the Chrystals, that was the most boring mission, ever.

Yet I can't help but feel something wrong, ya know, like when Kanan and Ezra feel a disturbance with "the force."

I think I'll try painting to clear my mind off things, it usually helps.

Suddenly this strange urge to draw something else overcomes me, and when it fades I notice I've drawn some strange writing and a drawing of a bluebird in the sky, written across it was.

هو ذهب السماء ولكن لا يزال البلوبيرد الغناء

What the heck did I just write?

Suddenly the ship jerks and I almost lose my footing.

Then Hera shouts over the ship, "We're under attack!"

I should've seen this coming.

I raced down the hall when the ship jerked again sending me crashing into the wall.

"Ow…" I grumbled reached for the ladder pulling myself up.

Ignoring the pain I got ready to fight.

(Le skip because I'm not sure on what a battle scene in the Ghost would be like •3•)

Hera's P.O.V

I flew the ship trying to escape the Imperials, I tried to jump into hyberspace but it wasn't working for some reason. I growled, we didn't have time for this!

We fought back against the others when I heard a strange _whoooo_ sound, then I looked out the window.

I gasped, it was a black hole.

I steered to pull away but we had almost been caught in its pull.

But no way would we die like this, not while I'm here.

Suddenly Ezra came running in, with blood dripping down the side of his face and onto his hands, there were also tears in his suit.

"What is that?!" He screamed, pouting at the black circle in space.

"We've found ourselves a black hole," I spoke darkly, "Go tell the others!"

He nodded and dashed off, blood specks splashed onto the floor.

(Start playing aLIEz right now)

Third Person

Ezra ran down the ship and started shouting, "We've found a black hole!"

Suddenly he heard the sound of a window break, running to the place where he heard it he saw Sabine struggling to not lose her grip.

The gravity was dragging her out.

Ezra grabbed her hands and pulled her back, suddenly his lost his footing and slipped, falling forward into the hole.

"Ezra!" Screamed Sabine grabbing his hands, "Hold on!"

The teen was practically panicking on the inside, on he outside he looked like he was about to cry. Ezra's blood and Sabine's tears mixed together and flew out the hole.

But the force was too strong.

Ezra slipped from her grip and flew out into space.

Sabine gasped, "EZRA!"

And she was sucked away too.

Hera's P.O.V

As I tried getting away I heard a rare agonized scream… Sabine…

"EZRA!"

No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

I lost my focus and suddenly I felt a great pain, soon I began losing my vision.

Why…? Why did this happen?

How…?

~:~

Sabine: We Are - Ana Johnsson

Hera: Heartlines - Florence + the Machine

Second Story Theme: The Valley - The Oh Hellos

Did they die? Are they dead? How is Ezra still alive? Did he somehow survive? Why am I suddenly rhyming? Actually why am I still talking? Okay bye now!

(Insert Troll Song)

TROLLOLOLOLOLOL

~ Paint


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **"Up On Melancholy Hill There is a Plastic Tree..."**

 **Quote of The Day: "It's about time we stop trying to be so "perfect" and express who we really are. We are crazed, sweaty, animals! We are not unicorns. We are woman! And we take what we want!"**

 **Wendy Corduroy**

 **I'M BROKEN! MY FEELS HAVE BEEN SHATTERED! GREATLY!**

 **Do NOT if you cry easily, IT'LL RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND STOMP ON IT!**

 **Disclaimer: Paint-San doesn't own Rebels only her OCs.**

 **Me: *holds up two fingers* Aye!**

 **~.~**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I began to open my eyes, this time I was greeted to a night sky and stars twinkling brightly. Nothing like the gray sky I had woken to earlier.

I pushed myself up, surprisingly I didn't feel any pain, nor was I in my orange jumpsuit. Instead I was in a sleeveless black crop top and shorts. That's... unusual.

I stood up and took in my surroundings, green grass blowing in the nightly breeze and the moon, round and full, high in the sky illuminating a lake up ahead.

I turned around and saw a tall hill with a shining oak tree standing alone.

I walked up and touched the tree, it didn't feel like a tree at all, it felt smooth and hollow.

"It's plastic actually."

Whipping my head around I saw the little girl from earlier her outfit was similar to mine except white and she had bandages wrapped around her feet. Her light purple hair was let out loose and her blue eyes shone brighter.

She walked to the tree and knocked on it's surface, "See? Plastic"

I blinked and turned around. "Where are we?"

"Well for starter we're on Melancholy Hill, ya find it in town once ya wake."

I faced to the girl, "So I'm dreaming."

"No, and this isn't a vision either."

What the heck is she talking about? "Then what is this?"

"We don' exactly know wha' it is, it's not a place of ta living nor ta dead. It's sorta like Limbo, but we call it Kage*. The only thing separating us from teh living world and dead world is that lake over there." She pointed to a large lake.

"We don' know wha' it's called so we call it Egarim Lake."

Egarim... I've heard that somewhere before. But where?

"Another thing about Kage is that it's always nighttime." She spoke suddenly sitting on a branch of the plastic tree.

"Why?'

"Who knows. Maybe our leader is a bat," she joked grinning. "Or maybe that's just how it is, we don't bother 'bout it."

I sighed then noticed something in her sentences, "Why do you keep saying 'we'?"

"Ya think we're the only ones here?"

I shrugged, I kinda thought that.

The little girl hummed and leaped off the branch. She began to stretch her arms once she landed.

"Well, we should get going before we get stuck here, staying too long in Kage can turn ya into a Permanent."

I stared at the girl, "Permanent? What's that?"

She ignored me and whistled, suddenly I heard a yowl and yipping and the earth rumbled.

Then there in front of me stood two beasts, not regular house pet size, I'm talking talleer-than-The-Inquisitor-size.

"Race ya to the lake!" She laughed smirking, hopping onto the gigantic puma. "Come on! They don't bite! Usually."

I hesitantly walked to a black fox, it looked at me with pure bright blue eyes and blinked then threw me onto it's back.

"Wha- hey! You did that on purpose!" I huffed grabbing tightly onto the fluffy neck fur.

The fox let out a low growlish laugh.

I swear it's laughing at me.

"Ready?" The girl asked.

"Um..."

"Good, let's go!" And she and her puma took off.

"What!? No fair- AH!" The blach fox began to chase after them, I gripped tightly on it's fur for dear life.

In a few seconds we caught up to the girl and her puma.

Suddenly we heard a young boy's voice.

"YAHOO!"

We turned our heads to see another giant animal -this one gray- flying towards us with the girl's twin riding on it's back, a huge dorky grin of his face.

"Onwards Koa!" ( **A/N oh how I want to say "Onwards Aoishima!")** He shouted, the gray hawk quickened his pace and caught up to us.

I blinked as the black fox made a low grumble to the gray beast.

The gray hawk laughed(?) and made a taunting like squawk to the other.

Some weird conversation is going on here.

Suddenly I noticed that Egarim Lake was nearing closer, I whispered into the fox's ear, "Hey, mind going a bit faster?"

The black fox seemed to understand me because before I knew it I was way ahead of the others.

"Okay, we're here now you can slow down."

But apparently this fox does not know the definition of "slow down."

And as we neared to the edge wanna know what it did? It jumped off. Into the water below.

"AHHHH!"

We hit the water and everything once again turned black.

 **Akana's P.O.V**

That was close.

The Twi'lek almost died, had it not been for Jet's assistance she would most likely be dead.

Whilst I tended to her wound and tried to stop the bleeding Jet had fixed up a potion that healed the crack right up, or at least stopped the bleeding. There was a gash that still needed stitching but it was no longer life threatning.

"It seems that you have been paying attention," I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I have." He responded scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Here I'll take care of the Twi'lek and the Mando while you take care of the Lasat and human alright?"

"Okay."

I got to work on stitching the cut up. After I finished with I attended to the Mando.

I looked closer at her leg wound, it wasn't too severe luckily it hasn't reached to the bone or bled too much. There was no infection so far so this wouldn't be too hard. I cleaned out the wound though it caused the girl to wince in her sleep.

After wrapping up teh leg I removed her armor, though it was burnt and chipped it looked quite pretty, well, compared to everything else here.

I tended to the burns and cuts then put her in a tank top and shorts.

I looked over to Jet, "How are you doing?"

"I'm almostt done with the Lasat his injuries aren't too serious tankfully, but there are patches of fur missing here and there."

I gave a brisk nod, "I'm going to check on the twins and the teen, I trust you can handle yourself."

I entered the next room to see the twins sleeping on chairs and the boy waking.

I stand on the side of his bed as he opened his eyes and grumbled, "Ow..."

"How are you feeling?"

He looked up at me with a dazed look, Huh? Who are you?"

"My name is Akana Scythe. I'm the doctor, and you are?"

He paused for a moment "I'm... Ezra."

I nodded, suddenly he shot up, "Where's Hera?"

I gently pushed him down, "Calm down your injuries haven't healed yet. Who's Hera?"

"The Twi'lek."

So that's her name. "Hera is fine, so are the others."

Ezar calmed down, "Good..."

Awkward silence filled the room until I asked, "Are you hungry?"

He was about to reply when his stomach grumbled, I laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

I stood up and headed to the door, "Jet, I'm getting food for the patients, you're in charge."

I walked out the door, a cold breeze welcoming my face. I hate cold winds.

I looked up and saw one of my best friends walking by, I smiled and waved, "Hey Fae!"

~.~

 **Q/A Review Response**

 **xEPICxBULLSEYEx: glad you like it!**

 **MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves: no! Don't die on me! *attempts CPR* live!**

 **Phoenix's-Chrystal-LightSaber: I'm glad you enjoy this! ^^**

 **Ichichi05: stay tuned for darker chapters... mwahahaha!**

 **Guest/Miss_Crazy_Chick_: that's so nice of you! You're awesome too! BTW I'm watching Future Diaries right now, it's very good.**

 **ezraSWrebels: thanks! glad you like it!**

 **Chiibe the Rebel: I'm happy you like the story, and little derp cat.**

 **.3.**

 **RunWithTheWindTwice: I'm usually very shy at school (except when I'm around my friends or at church**

 **What happens in my church, stays at my church XD) this is the best place where I can express myself, and thanks! You're a great writer too! Nice profile pic BTW**

 ***MUAH***

 **Specter14: that is very true XD Ezra is my Blueberry child, I would also probably die if he does. If something happens to him it would be the end of me.**

 **Thanks SO much for the reviews!**

 **Kanan: Illuminated - (i dont know ;A;)**

 **Zeb: The Phoenix - Fallout Boy**

 **~ Paint**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4** **  
** **"A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing is More Than a Warning"** ****

 **Quote of the Day: "Don't kill otters in battle." StarKit's Prophecy** ****

 **Question of the Day: If you could have ANY mythical pet what would it be?** **  
** **I'd want Plue from Fairy Tail, he's so adorable!** ****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rebels just my OCs and partly this cover. Blah blah blah. And I realize a mistake I made, Akana's name is actually Gaina, so yeah, sorry if I confused you.** ****

 **~:~** ****

 **Nova's P.O.V**

The people have been staying in Gaina's hut for four days so far, Galax and I check up on them everyday. We even managed to learn their names. The man was Kanan, the Twi'lek was Hera, the Lasat is Zeb, the Mando is Sabine, and the teen is Ezra. I'm not sure if he remembers or not, but I remember meeting him in Kage, his reaction to falling into the lake was hilarious.

The weather has been slightly cold lately, which is odd since its midsummer. But weather in Altheholm Meadow is always weird. Like one day it's summer and its freezing then the next day it's like living in a desert.

The town has also been pretty peaceful for once actually, most of the children (besides us, we reside in the alleys) are always running and screaming like madmen. Its fun to join them once in a while of course, but sometimes when I'm trying to sleep they always come in banging on the walls and cans, making a huge ruckus. Oh man… I sound like Lady Crayla.

But when I think about it… its almost… too peaceful. The children are ALWAYS (and I mean always) running and making noise. But lately I've only seen around four to six kids run around. Its usually ten.

And since I'm curious I decide to go confront one of the most smartest and trustworthy people in town. Faerie Ross.

 **(Le time skip)**

I walked through the neighborhood trying to find her house. They all look the same, so it's hard, the builders are so creative.

I looked up to the seemingly tallest one, but what gave it away was their bright red door. I knocked on it waiting for an answer. But no reply. I knocked again. No answer.

I open the door and shout inside, "Ms. Ross! Hello?"

Suddenly she came running down the stairs her messy bun bobbing up and down.

She saw me and smiled, "Nova! How are you? What brings you here?"

I walked in and pat down my blue shorts, "I've noticed that the other kids aren't playing as much, why is that? They always play outside."

Ms. Ross frowned, "There weather is very cold this week, I'm sure they prefer to stay inside, speaking of which aren't you freezing out there?"

I shrugged, not really I mean Pakula can protect me, she always has. "Nah, I have my ways."

"Well, at least stay for something to drink." Ms. Ross suggested.

Well, can't argue with that, Ms. Ross does have a the best hot cocoa in town, just ask the citizens.

"Sure! Oh hey! Why don't you come drop by Gaina's hut and offer some hot cocoa to her patients! I bet they'd love to try it."

The woman nodded, "Why not, sounds great tell Gaina I'm be there in about… 40 minutes!"

I nodded eagerly, "Okay, bye!"

I raced out the door to Gaina's hut. This would be great! Maybe Ms. Ross' hot cocoa will cheer them up, especially that Lasat, he's more grumpy than Lady Crayla.

I barge through the door and hopped up to Gaina and Jet, "Guess what? Ms. Ross is bringing her hot cocoa for the patients!"

The albino smiled, "Thats very kind of her."

Then my older twin walked in, "How are they?"

"There doing pretty well, by tomorrow they'll be allowed outside."

My brother and I grinned and shouted in sync, "Awesome! Can we give themselves tour?"

"I don't see why not, but Jet has to come too."

I highfived Galax, "Aw yeah!"

 **(Sitting down with Happy and Plue, turns to face invisible camera, "And then…")**

I licked my lips, licking off any extra chocolate there. "Mmm… so good!"

Hera nodded, "Yeah, how did you make this?" She asked Ms. Ross.

"Thats a secret, but maybe I'll tell you, just maybe," Ms. Ross smirked taking a last sip of her hot cocoa.

"This is even better than the hot chocolate my mom would make!" 'Dream Eyes' exclaimed.

"Don't drink it too fast kid, or else your mouth and tongue will be burning for the whole day," Kanan said.

We talked and drank our hot chocolate until the sun began to set.

"Well, I should get going, bye!" Ms. Ross smiled and walked out.

"She's right, you two should get going." Gaina instructed, "You too Jet."

The three of us groaned, "But we wanna stay."

The witch doctor shook her head, "I don't have enough beds for all of us. Now get going."

We sighed and headed outside. As we walked to our 'home' (it's actually just a old shack in the dump) I gazed up at the stars and asked Jet, "Why weren't you in Kage yesterday?"

"I was busy with Zeb and Kanan, sorry."

I nodded, "Think Ezra will be there again?"

Galax shrugged, "Probably, but who knows, I mean he's different from us, he's got this weird aura about him."

I hummed and brushed over my right eye for a second, trying to push the strand of hair out if the way. "Well, we'll have to see."

 **Ezra's P.O.V** **  
** **Next Day**

I had snuck out the window early in the morning, at first it was just to get a glimpse of the outside, but once I hopped out I never wanted to go back inside. It has been a while since I last went outside.

I grinned and began to run through the town, wind whipping at my hair as I gained speed.

I had so much fun running that I almost forgot where I was going and I almost hit a wall.

I paused there and curiosity got the better of me as I searched for a exit. I managed to find a door and I grabbed a lock pick and twisted around until I heard a click. I slowly opened the door and peeked through it.

There was a huge row of trees and a small dirt path in between, opening the door wider I almost heard something call my name, it was like it was calling me into the forest.

 **(Start playing InuYasha's Lullaby)**

So I did. I closed the door and ran down the path into the woods, it felt good to feel the fresh wind, so relaxing.

I ran until a reached a small bridge, it curved upward over the far creek, stepping onto it and looked down at the water, my reflection shone and rippled at me, I noticed how pale looking my skin was and the bandages wrapped around the side of my face remained there still. I frowned, remembering how it had happened, yet I still couldn't figure it out.

I hopped off the bridge into the water making a huge splash and destroying the reflection, I slipped off my boots and dipped my feet in the rushing river. The cold water felt nice and soothing, I grinned and splashed around for a while.

Suddenly I heard a rustle in the bushes, turning my gaze to the sound I noticed what seemed to be a black sheep. It glanced at me before dashing away.

Suddenly the water wasn't as interesting anymore and the urge to chase the sheep grew stronger, next thing I know I'm speeding through the woods following the Sheep's trail.

We kept running until I lost sight of the sheep. I panted bending over, hands on my knees. Man, who knew those things could run so fast?

Suddenly I heard a flute playing, I looked up and blinked. Who was playing that? The sound seemed to coming from a former path to the left. I began to match through it, hopping over fallen trees and bushes.

Finally I got to the sound, there I saw the coolest thing. There was a girl, probably somewhere around my age, playing a wooden flute and sitting on a rock. Surrounding her below was a pack of wolves, laying down listening to her peaceful song. It was enchanting.

Until a stupid squirrel decided to snap on a twig. It snapped and the flute stopped playing and the girl glared at me with her furious yellow eyes.

It was then I realized that this was the "sheep" I had been chasing. And also that I was gonna die.

~:~

 **Nova: Tell Everybody I'm on my Way - Brother Bear**

 **Galax: Melancholy Hill - Gorillaz**

 **~ Paint**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch.5** **  
** **"Watch it Grow, Child of Wolf, Keep Holding on"** ****

 **Hewo! I have exciting news! I plan on making a story called FanFiction High with the ghost crew and all the authors on this fandom! You can PM me your OC/Persona for the story, and I'll do me best to make sure they get in!** ****

 **Quote of the Day: "I am a secret alligator! Don't you just love me? Don't you want to make a pair of boots out of me? Oh yeah! Spinning! Spinning!"** **  
** **Venturiantale**

 **Also check out my poll on my account!** _ **PLEASE VOTE**_ **!**

 **My OC's appearance is like this** **  
** **Skin: dark brown** **  
** **Eyes: yellow** **  
** **Attire: black fur crop top and skirt** ****

 **Disclaimer: Me no own Rebels.**

~:~

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

The girl's wolves suddenly got up and growled walking towards me in slow steps, they snap their jaws and growled. In fright I ran up a tree and sat on a branch. "Ha! You can't get me from up-"

Suddenly the girl was staring straight into my eyes, hanging upside down from a higher branch, "What are you doing in MY forest?"

I stuttered, how did she get up here so fast? "Uh… I… w-was curious…?" That sounded more like a question that a statement.

She raised a brow and swung off landing beside me crouching like a dog, "Well, I don't believe you," her voice had a strong Irish accent to it, "Since when do the People Beyond The Wall come here anyway? You think my forest is a curse."

"I'm… not from the town." I said, hoping she'd believe me.

She glared at me with her fierce yellow eyes then shoved me off, "Oops." She pretended to worry.

I fell and landed on the ground, the wolves ganged up around me before the girl whistled, they stopped growling and stood up straight parting a path for the girl. She got down on all fours and crawled up to me, her blue-black hair draping over her shoulders. Once she got close enough to me she began to sniff me.

I blinked in surprise, what is she doing? After she looked me through she scoffed, "You don't smell like them, you smell more like… herbs and medicine." But before she could show any sort of emotion she looked away still crawling on her hands and knees, "But nonetheless you're not welcome, but I will help you find you're way back, only if you promise to stay out and never come into my forest again." She paused and smirked, "Or I'll make the wolves get you RAWR!" She swiped her hands and bared her fangs into a taunting grin.

"O-Okay I promise! Just don't kill me!"

She laughed and waved her hand dismissing the wolves as they went separate ways, "So where do you live?"

I bite my lower lip and looked around, "Uh…" I turned to face her and laughed nervously, "I don't know…?"

She rolled her eyes, "This is gonna take a while… so I'll get us some transportation." She cupped her hands around her mouth and made a loud howl that echoed through the forest. We waited until I could feel the earth shake, birds flew up into the air as the thumping grew louder.

Then blazing through the trees I saw two huge black blobs, but as they became clearer I almost fainted from how big and fearsome they were.

The girl only grinned as the two beasts, almost as big as the ones from my dream (though a foot smaller) stepped into view. They appeared to be what looked like black wolves except with slender snake like tails and long shiny white claws.

"These are Kanis Lupines they like wolves except… different I guess." The girl explained easily hopping onto one, "Come on, lets get going."

I nodded and got on clinging to it's fur, please don't let me go flying into a lake of water… "Ouch!" I hissed as the girl had pulled out a few strands of my hair, "What was that for?!"

She laughed, "That was for the wolves to smell your scent and try to find your way home… and this…" she punched my arm, hard. "Was for entering my forest." She punched me again, even harder, I swear this hurt more than Zeb's punches and Chopper shocks all together! "That last part was for scaring my pack."

"Okay, okay, I get it I'm sorry- OW! Why did you do that?!" She had slapped me across the face leaving a red hand mark.

She giggled, "Oh, that was for chasing me, you scared the crap outta me." She gently kicked the side of the beast, "Lets go," and she headed off as it nothing happened.

 **(Insert Ouran commercial break)** ****

 **OC's P.O.V**

This Outsider is different from most intruders, he wasn't that scared of me when he first saw me, in fact he chased me as if I were prey. He also has this weird aura about him, I can't understand it. A confusing boy indeed.

Ugh, this is taking too long! I groan, it'll be easier to climb up a tree and scout from there. I turn to the boy, "Hey kid-"

"I have a name you know it's not kid, and I'm pretty sure you're younger than me."

I rolled my eyes, does this kid no nothing of fairies or wolf spirits? Probably not, "Then what is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

God he was stubborn and pretty annoying, "Because I'm the guardian of this forest, I could demand my pack to rip you to shreds in one demand." I grinned clinching my fist.

"Oh… good point, my name is Ezra. Now tell me yours."

I ignored the last part and stopped us in front of a tree, "Lets get to the top so we can find your home." I leaped gracefully onto a branch and continued hopping up to the top.

"Hey! You didn't tell me your name!" He called from below.

"Follow me and I'll tell you! Not that you have much of a choice anyway!" I replied reaching to the top.

I heard him groan and climb up the tree, we reached the top as his eyes widened, "Wow…"

I smiled, yeah, top view from here is pretty amazing just looking over the forests… we continue to gaze at the beauty of my forest, from the heavenly blue waterfall to beautiful green trees.

Suddenly I heard him shout and point, "There it is!"

I looked to where he was pointing and I was quickly overcome with hate and fear, I growled, the cursed words of the town slipped out of my mouth, " _Altheholm Meadow_ …"

~:~

 **Okay few changes to everyone's theme songs.** ****

 **OC: Wolf - First Aid Kit** ****

 **Nova: Flyers - BRADIO** ****

 **Jet - Breathless -** ****

 **Q/A Review Response** ****

 **Taylor Fireheart: thank you!** ****

 **: espero te gustó este capítulo !** ****

 **AnimeLover513: aye! I'm happy you got the references!** ****

 **Azilia james: yeah for Robin! Yeah, they probably don't have lemons in Star Wars, and thanks!** ****

 **MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves: XD that was hilarious, don't ya worry Ezzy is fine… for now… I-I mean… hehe…** ****

 **~ Paint**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch.6** **  
** **"Where Have the Children… Gone…"** ****

 **Quote of the Day: "Does-eth thou give up… thy pride to protect… thy clan?"** **  
** **What happens when you let Arden role play** ****

 **Q/A Review Response** ****

 **Taylor Fireheart: Ezra and the children will be disappearing soon, in fact, it has already begun.** **  
** **(Mwahahaha!)** ****

 **ezraSWrebels: The Secret Of Kells is one of my most favorite movies, I was inspired by Aisling's character to make my OC.** ****

 **Chiibe the Rebel: yeah girl power!** ****

 **urbe: Me alegro de que te guste mi historia!** ****

 **Who else has the Neon Evangelion Genesis opening stuck in their head? Just me? Oh well…** ****

 **~:~** ****

 **OC's P.O.V**

I clenched my fist and turned to Ezra, "You come from… _there?_ "

He shrugged, "Not really I come from Lothal, but my crew and I crashed here and they helped heal us."

I scoffed, those monsters, help? THAT was something I never thought off, since when do they actually help Outsiders? After all, just a few months ago they killed a innocent person. "Oh sure, it's only a matter of time before they kill you."

"Why would they do that? They seem like good people especially Gaina, Jet, and the twins, they practically saved us."

Gaina? Gaina Daisy, the Petaler? What is she doing there? I thought she hated that place… well who am I kidding, Gaina was so gullible, I bet she believes every lie out of their dirty mouths.

"You okay? Your emotions are dripping with anger and hate…"

I cut him off, "Lets get you back, I may not like that place but your pack will be worried." I jumped off the tree and landed on all fours, standing up I called back, "Jump down! I'll catch you!" Or not.

I heard some shuffling and screaming and the teen came tumbling through the leaves hitting and few branches. I cringed a little, 'Ouch… that's gotta hurt…' I thought.

Suddenly he landed on the ground face first. I cringed, "Ouch… you… you okay there kid?"

He grumbled in pain and anger, "Fa ooh! Aff'ole!"

I snickered, what? I can't help myself, if you saw a teenager flailing his arms around like a madman falling off a tree and hitting his face on the ground, you'd probably laugh too.

I helped him up as he spat some colorful words at me. I sighed and helped him onto the Kanis Lupine and hopped on leading us to my den.

 **(Insert Fairy Tail commercial break)**

We arrived at my den and I carried Ezra in bridal style, once we slipped in I laid him down on a bear **(A/N: or whatever is a bear like creature in Star Wars)** pelt blanket and tapped his shoulder, "Did you break anything?" In response he snored.

I groaned and headed outside, I'll just wait until he wakes up and I'll bring him back and Gaina can heal him up, he's not my problem, his fault for not being careful.

I pulled out my flute and began to play, usually whenever I'm in a bad mood or annoyed by something I will play my flute and it'll calm me down. I began to play a song that my mother would sing to our pack and I to sleep.

 **(Begin playing The Orphan's Lullaby from ThunderCats 2011)**

The calming music emanating from the flute easily began to relax me and calm me down, soon enough my pack circled around me and I sat on the top of the cave.

I laid down at the entrance of the cave and listened to my lullaby when suddenly something interrupted me.

I stopped playing and saw a Trumpeter (I can't think of a better name, just imagine a tiny elephant) playing a low tune.

I shrugged and continue to play my song as the Trumpeter added his own part to it, it kinda clashed with the hymn but I let it slid and continued playing picking up the pace of the song.

Soon enough the tune turned more happy and quick, as Ezra, who must've heard the loud sound, came out and added his own part to the song, playing on a string making an interesting sound (like a guitar).

Suddenly the Kanis Lupine smashed his feet on the ground (like a drum).

I leaped off the rock as we marched through the woods playing our music as if we were children again.

 **(Time Skip)** **  
** **And begin playing How To Train Your Dragon music! The one from the flying scene)** **  
**  
I put away my flute and turned to Ezra, "Ready to go back?"

He nodded and looked to the sky and gasped, "Karabast! I've been gone the whole day!"

I chuckled throwing him onto the wolf-beast with me, "Then lets get going!"

We rode off as the beast ran with great speed, whipping my hair in the cool wind.

"Excuse me Fluffy!"

Fluffy? Did he just call me _FLUFFY?!_

"Your hair. Is in. My FACE!"

I laughed, "Well too bad _BLUEBERRY_." I smirked, oh the joys of having long hair.

"B-Blueberry?! My name is Ezra you know!"

"And my name isn't Fluffy, it's Myrna!*"

We rode through the forest the setting sun setting a pink and orange hue to the evening sky. Enjoying the fresh air, well except Ezra, he was enjoying my hair in his face.

But eventually we reached the walls of the cursed place, it's a shame really I kinda liked this Outsider, too bad he'd probably be dead by morning.

He jumped off and gave a mock salute at me and bowed, "Farewell… Fluffy."

I gave an amused scoff and returned the favor, "Farewell Sir Blueberry."

We laughed for a second before he opened the door and disappeared behind the tall gray walls of the town.

I shook my head and headed back, suddenly the liveliness that had been thick in the area was slowly leaving. He was a strange kid. But he was a decent human. I pray to my parent's spirit and my former pack mates -may they rest in peace- that they protect the boy and his pack.

 **Faerie's P.O.V**

It has been nearly a week since those Outsiders have stayed in our town, they are an unusual set of group but from when I first met them I think they will do quite nicely. Especially that Ezra kid, he's a very interesting one, he reminds me of a certain Wolf-Spirit I used to know.

Shaking my head I huffed, forget about that wretched beast, she was merely in the way of things.

I closed the book, I have read this stupid thing a million times, it's not even useful. I picked up the old diary and toss it out the window, no use in keeping it. Now to focus on more important matters.

I glared out the window as the darkening blue crescent moon shone its light over the woods, as a trail of heavenly white wisps followed it.

Where have the children gone?

 **~:~** **  
Myrna: Myrna's name is actually pronounced MUR-na, her full name is Myrna Lupa which is Celtic for high-spirited/pure/beloved she-wolf.**

 **I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but next chapter should hopefully be longer.**

 **Again, there is a poll for my next Rebels story on my profile, please vote! It ends on September 30th.**

 **Who here has seen the latest episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Steven Universe?, Gravity Falls, and We Bare Bears?**

 **~ Paint**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch.7  
"Echoes of a City Long Overgrown"**

 **Q/A Review Response**

 **: Espero que os guste este capítulo ! ahora podemos llegar a lo bueno! mwahahaha !**

 **Taylor Fireheart: I can be very dramatic XD but I just love to be evil at times, Myrna will have bigger role to the story, her time will come.**

 **RedtailHawk19: thank you! I think my story is a bit confusing but I'm working on it, and yes that language is Arabic, I've always found languages like Arabic and Gaelic interesting.**

 _ **Italic Bold**_ **: song lyrics**

 _Italic Underline_ : **Naoise talking**

 _Plain Italic:_ **Jet using telepathy**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Rebels**

 **~:~**

 **Jet's P.O.V**

"Jet wake up! Gaina needs you!"

I hissed slapping away the hand and grumbled, "No. Never. Let me sleep forever."

"But it's urgent!"

I curled up and rolled to my side, "M'kay that's nice."

"Ezra is gone."

I opened my eyes and groaned standing up and stretching, "Okay, tell Gaina that I'll look for him." I waved my hand and put on a gray wool sweater (if you could call it such a thing, it was more like a weird cape that Nova knitted) and slipped on semi worn out black boots. I walked straight through the cloth "door" pulling my scarf closer around my face, the cool breeze making my ears numb.

I hate mornings.

Walking through the dull quiet town I looked around, seeing things that I never really saw before. Since, this was one of those rare days when the people wouldn't be up and about, and the children causing havoc.

I saw how different the clone houses actually looked, some looked bigger or smaller, some looked old or new, others had a stone path with moss growing on the old rocks, and others had old creepy fences with the paint chipping off. In sort the town looked old and abandoned, before it looked new and lively. But now it's like everyone's… dead.

But since when do I care about such details? Not like I bothered about them before.

I also noticed the lack of color, before it looked bright and now it's just plain old gray. I'll have to ask that Mando to… liven things up once she fully recovers.

When I walked through the streets music and talking would always fill my ears, but now there is only the eerie silence, to be honest it made me uncomfortable.

I paused and sniffed the air, I had noticed the scent of the teen, it was still somewhat fresh. I whispered ancient words as a flash of black sparked on my cheek for a second and the black marking of a paw vanished and beside me stood a ghostly black husky. It looked at me with its bright blue eyes and asked, _'What is it that you need?'_ It spoke without movement of mouth or even looking at me, it spoke telepathically.

 _'We need to sniff out Ezra, you know, the new Beholder for Meallá*.'_

Naoise* gave a curt nod with his head and began to sniff around, although he has not met Ezra he recognizes the scent of Meallá, which is Ezra's Spirit Animal and her scent is mingled with him but only Spirit Animals can sense it.

Naoise gave a small bark and nodded his nose to the direction. I followed him until we reached the wall, he stopped by the door and said, _'He has gone to Arrow Forest, I'm sure of it.'_

I shook my head, Ezra would most likely be dead by the next hour or sunset if he's lucky. I know how protective Forest Guardians* can be when someone trespassed into their territory, he will either be killed, arrested, or be set free, but chances of that were slim.

I sighed, _'No use tying to look for him now, he must be long gone by now.'_ I snapped my fingers and there was a black flash, the paw print reappeared on my cheek and I headed back to the hut.

Ezra's crew would not take the news very lightly.

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

How did this happen? How could I have not sensed that he had left? And out of all the places to go he chose to go outside the wall, into a forest, where he could be killed. This kid is going to be the end of me, I swear.

"Love, calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm Hera!"

"You've been pacing in a circle for the past hour."

Zeb interrupted, "Yeah, you been pacing so long tha' I think you started to make a hole in tha' floor."

I paused at looked down, he was right. "Okay okay, but how can I be calm when my padawan is out in the forest, awaiting a possible death?"

Sabine shrugged, "He's lived on the streets for almost eight years, I think he can handle himself."

"But this is the forest! One he is not familiar with! I doubt they had forests on Lothal anyway. "How can everyone be so calm? Ezra could be severely injured right now, or worse!

"Your friend will be fine Kanan," the albino soothed putting her hand on my shoulder, "The Forest Guardians aren't so cruel that they would kill someone on sight. He will be fine."

I brushed her hand off, "How can you be so sure?"

Her eyes flashed a hint of sadness and regret before returning to determined green eyes, "Just… trust me, I just know these things."

Nova added in cheerfully, "Aye! If your crew-mate is as stubborn as you say he is, then he'll be too stubborn to die!"

Her twin rolled his eyes with slight amusement and embarrassment, but Jet seemed doubting.

"If he's not back by sunset I'll inform Fae to send out a search party," Gaina said throwing on her jacket.

Jet looked up, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going look to see if he is hiding somewhere around town."

"I already checked, he isn't-"

The girl cut him off sharply, "No, you didn't, you only followed that little "guide" in your head. I'M going to look for him, you make sure _Space Dad_ over here doesn't go into a panic attack…" she paused and cast a look at me, "Again." And she headed out the door before anyone could convince her otherwise.

Wait… did she just call me… _Space Dad_?

I turned around to see the others, even Jet, snickering.

"Space Dad…" Sabine snorted putting a hand over her mouth, "Clever."

I scoffed, Hera shrugged, "It kinda suits you."

Nova giggled, "I'm gonna call you that from now on."

I glared at the evil child, "Don't you dare."

Galax hummed, "Sure thing… _Space Dad._ "

 **Gaina's P.O.V**

I have been searching for Amethyst knows how long, and I haven't found a single trace of where Ezra might be. I sighed, might as well go to Faerie and pray she is willing to send out a search party.

Suddenly I hear footsteps thumping on the sidewalk, turning around I see a certain teen jogging on the streets, even though his outfit had cuts and tears in it and his boots were missing and his hair was a humid mess and his bandages were coming off I could easily recognize it as Ezra. I quickly ran up to him, and slapped him across the face, "Where the Kriff were you?! You had us worried! Especially Kanan!"

He gave a yelp in surprise and rubbed his cheek sheepishly, "Okay 1. OW! 2. I'm sorry and 3. That hurt!"

I snorted a mixture of amusement and annoyance, "Oh you think that hurt? What till Hera gets to you, that Twi'lek can go all mother bear." I grabbed his ear and dragged him along with me as we headed back to the hut.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He whimpered, "Can you please NOT rip off my ear?"

I let go and grabbed his wrist.

We continued back until I heard a small voice.

"Help…"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around, "Ezra, did you hear that?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it sounded like someone saying-"

"Help…"

We stopped and I called out, "Where are you?"

"Over here…"

We turned to the direction of the weak voice and headed there, it was at Melancholy Hill, we hiked up the down and looked around for the person. "Where are you now?" I asked again.

"I've got you."

"Gaina look out!" Ezra cried.

Suddenly I felt something wrapped around my neck and a dreadful pain in my side, I realized that I had been held up in the air by the neck, and it was slowly choking me.

Ezra tried cutting through it with his light saber, "Let her go!"

I tried to free myself and punch the vine with all my strength but it was no use.

Suddenly I saw the vine creeping towards Ezra I rasped out to him, "Run!"  
But before he could move the vine had caught him into choke hold, causing him to drop his saber.

Suddenly I could breath again but before I could celebrate air again I began to fall, soon I hit the ground with a thud and a snap, sending a strike of pain in my side again.

I tried to stand but I couldn't find the strength and my legs had lost feeling. I felt like I was dying, and by the blood soaking my shirt and jacket and the pool of blood gathering around me I could tell that I was.

"Gaina!" I heard him choke out.

 _ **'Come on one more breath my ravage voice betrays me mid-shout.'**_

I blinked a few times, my eyes started feeling dropsy and my vision blurred to spots of color.

 _ **'Will you be able to hear those final words I failed to choke out?'**_

I wanted to say something, anything, just to let him know I was alive (at least for now) but even my mouth had been paralyzed, and all that could escape from my fragile voice was my final words, the name of the person behind it all.

 _ **'I tried to survive by putting all my face in instinct.'**_

"Faerie…"

 _ **'But now I regret - what have I done…?'**_

~:~

 **Meallá: pronounced MYEL-a, meaning lightening, this is a Gaelic name**

 **Naoise: pronounced NEE-sha, meaning bond, this is a Gaelic name** ****

 **Forest Guardians: that is what Myrna's role is**

 **Okay people this is where you decide should I kill Gaina?**

 **Yay or Nay?  
You decide her fate!**

 **I need 5 reviews for the answer before continuing.**

 **May the Jelly Force be with you…  
~ Paint**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch.8  
"Wayward Winds, Voice That Sings, of a Forgotten Land"**

 **I just finished watching Brother Bear! And it was awesome!** ****

 **Inner Fangirl: Aye!**

 **I give it an 10/10!**

 **Q/A Review Response**

 **ezraSWrebels: Kanan is the ultimate Space Dad.**

 **Taylor Fireheart: Ezra has been taken by the thing or rather the "villain" of our series.  
Considering that Kanan had a panic attack when he found out Ezra disappeared he'll… most likely faint.**

 **roguemango: Expect more Space Family jokes in my Rebels stories, there will most likely be a bunch.**

 **XEPICXBULLSEYEX: thanks!**

 **MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves: I couldn't resist! I had to add wolves, my next story should be out soon hopefully, I just need to get started on the next chapter and stuff.**

 **Chiibe the Rebel: classic Space Dad.**

 **: Me encanta suspenso ( risa malvado )**

 **Le Gasp: Maybe tis is Slenderman, you never know hat can happen when I'm in charge, hehe.**

 **Ezra-Fangirler: I could never kill my precious Blueberry, thoughImayhavebeenplanningtoohuehuehue.**

 **Wow, 11 reviews on one chapter? *le gasp* oh my gosh thank you! I feel so happy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rebels, only my OCs.**

 **~:~**

 **Jet's P.O.V  
**  
Gaina has been gone for more than two hours, I'm starting to get worried, surely she could've found Ezra by now or at least informed Faerie and returned.

I tapped my foot until I decided to go search for her, after all, knowing her she could've gone into the forest to look for him. Gaina can be so stubborn at times, and so gullible.

"I'll come with you, don' want you getting hurt or having to go looking for ya as well." The Lasat had said, not giving me the choice of saying yes or no. I nodded and we had Hera stay in charge as we headed out to search for Gaina.

We searched all over, I had summoned Naoise to lead us (though Zeb couldn't see him), Naoise sniffed around till we reached Melancholy Hill. I looked up to see a limp figure laying on the ground, its white hair was dirty and messy and specks of blood in it, I knew only one person with hair that color, despite the mess. Gaina.

I rushed over to my mentor and examined her wounds. Pro: she only had one, Con: it was a terrible one.

"Zeb! Help me carry her back!"

The Lasat came running over and easily picked her up bridal style, we began to rush back to the hut, I looked up and the dark purple sky, 'Please Spirits, don't take her away too. I can't lose her, she's one of the only family I've got left. Please.'

We ran back to the hut and almost broke down the door, Zeb laid her on one of the beds as I gave orders, "Galax, get the bandages ready. Nova, help me with the herbs. The rest of you can watch over her and calm her down if she wakes up."

They nodded and Nova grabbed a handful of herbs bringing them over to the table. I took them and began mixing, I haven't had to take care of anyone with injuries this serious, and I wasn't good around a large amount of blood. Thankfully Gaina is a Petaler, Petalers should heal fast, right?

Nova placed her hand in my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look, "Hey, she'll be okay, I know she will."

I gave a small sad smile in return and continuing mixing the potion, suddenly I heard a groan from the limp body.

Gaina's green eyes fluttered open, and she clothed her side, it looked like she was trying to speak but no words came out.

I continued mixing it, thankfully Gaina is awake, which means she's not dead.

Galax handed me the bandages and I gladly took them and smeared some of the gel onto it, I walked over to my mentor and lifted up her shirt, on the right side of her stomach were very deep claw marks, blood had soaked through the shirt and the wound was still bleeding. Quickly I wrapped the bandages around her stomach, the bandages had quickly had splotches of red seeping through. Gaina flinched at the stinging pain, I frowned, what could've caused this? Did she go into the forest? No, she couldn't have, we found her on Melancholy Hill and there weren't any drops of blood leading a trail anywhere.

Then she suddenly whispered, "She's back."

I turned to Gaina, "Who's back?"

"The Silver Spirit is back, and she's wants Faerie's blood."

~:~

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Once again I was in Kage, the world of the Wanderers living between life and death, the land of dreams and nightmares, and where you could ride your Spirit Animal across the endless green fields and hills, until they decided to jump into a lake off a cliff.

But this time I wasn't with Meallá, or the twins, but I was in Kage, I could sense the familiar feeling of the weird hollow feeling inside my chest, like there was a hole where my heart should be. Slowly I opened my eyes but snapped them shut from the blinding light, then I blinked them open again, I took in my surroundings, I was in some sort of chamber bedroom, the room was a light green and portraits hung on the walls. Once again I found myself lying on a bed, but unlike the ones from before these were soft.

Suddenly the door made a creaking noise and a head peeked through, then a young girl entered, she had long dark red hair and freckles across her dark tan face, her eyes were big and a bright red, she wore a red crop top and a long skirt reaching to the floor leaving a train. "Bout time you woke up, taken any longer and you may have been a Permanent. Now try moving your leg."

I obeyed, I didn't feel like getting on her bad side, she looked angry enough.

"Good, now move your other leg."

I obeyed her commands for movements, I passed every one, which us a relief, imagine if I couldn't move any of my limbs.

She nodded, "Any headaches, or other pains?"

"My neck hurts." I replied and began to rub it feeling over the bruises.

"Yeah, you did get strangled," she answered almost in a non-caring way.

Wait, what?! "Strangled?!" I rasped out my voice cracking and my voice was raspy and it hurt.

"Hmm, it was by some weird vine." She walked over, "You can walk right?"

I nodded.

"Good, now get up and follow me."

I stood up from the bed, once again I was in my odd dark blue outfit, who ever created this world had a odd taste. Then I crossed my arms at looked at the red-head, "And why should I listen to a six year old?"

She glanced up to me and raised an eyebrow, "Uh… because I actually know what I'm doing," then she bares her canine teeth, "Or maybe because I can rip out your other eye. With. My. Bare. Teeth." Her eyes flashed with a mixture of coldness and pride. But it was enough to convince me.

"Okay, good point." I looked down at the vicious little girl, "Where to Little Red?" I mocked smirking.

"Just follow me, our leader will decide what to do with you, Blueberry," she retorted back with a smug look.

What is with everyone calling me Blueberry these days, next thing I know that'll be my real name.

"By the way the names Áinfean*."

I nodded and followed Áinfean outside the room onto a hallway, the hallway was narrow and long, with cold floors made out of gray stone. Her skirt dragged across the floor in a swift snake motion, we walked for what seemed like hours until we reached a huge black door with a pure silver knob and streaks of bright green stretched across it. She opened the for and a series on vines dropping from the ceiling greeted us, once we managed to past the door jungle I was once again greeted by a bright light. When my eyes adjusted to the sudden light I saw how huge the from was, it was at leafy the size of the Ghost! The floor was made of pure while marble and vines with petals all purple, pink, or white hung from the ceiling. There was a king sized bed with solid gray sheets hanging from the bars and covering the top, the bed looked soft and almost like actually clouds had covered it. Birds had even perched theirselves around the room and the peaceful sound of the waterfall in the back echoed, it was like a forest indoors! I turned around to see a lady standing on a stage like part of the room sitting on a long blue cushion on the window sill as the brightness seeped into the room and she looked out the window.

"Fionnabair*, he has woken up," Áinfean instructed, folding her hands.

The woman turned around a shining white veil with swirls of sparkly gold covered her entire face except her mouth. She had a long gray dress with gold and silver swirls at the end of her sleeves -which covered her entire arm and hands- and at the trim of the dress. Her pure golden hair was held up in a spiky bun. She stood up and walked over, "You are Ezra, Beholder of Meallá, correct?"

I nodded politely, "Yes ma'am." Her voice was soft yet it thundered throughout the jungle-room. Then she smiled, "Welcome to Réimse na Souls*." Then she turned to the girl, "Áinfean, would you like to take Ezra for a tour?"

The red-head didn't look too happy to be spending some quality time with me, but she bowed her head, "Of course." She turned to me and grabbed my hand, "Lets go."

She dragged me out of the room and let go of my hand, "Okay lets get started, THIS, is Fionnabair's castle, she lives here, obviously." Then she flung herself on the stair railings and slid down her long braid gliding in the wind. She hopped off and turned to me, "You coming or what?"

I got onto the railing and slid down, wait no slid isn't good enough, I went flying down with max speed, who knew you could go so fast on railing? Suddenly my meets the ground once again, "Why doth this al'ays 'appen to me?!" I grumbled into the floor. I heard Áinfean laugh then pick me up, "You're terrible at this." Then she just walked off and out the door, I followed, rubbing my nose, I think I may have broke it.

Once I got outside I gasped at the scenery, the sky was a heavenly blue with white puffy clouds and birds flying through. I stood on a moss covered stone path with roses lining up beside it. Then somewhere in the middle there was a huge fountain with Chrystal clear water spraying from the top, and children splashing around in it.

Suddenly the coldness that was emanating from Áinfean vapored and turned into playfulness, she ran up to the kids and hopped into the fountain and started splashing others. Suddenly she grabbed a bucket and filled it up with water and turned to me giggling. I back away, "Uh…" she hopped out the water and chased me down with the bucket.

"Get back here!" She laughed, gliding and twisting easily towards me, suddenly she leaped into the air and poured the bucket on me. And dropped the bucket on my face. I threw it off and glared at Áinfean. Then I picked up and bucket and dipper it into the water, "This is war."

The girl grinned, "You're on… Blueberry."

~:~  
 **Áinfean: pronounced AWN- f'yun** **  
Meaning storm, fury, violence**

 **Réimse na Souls: Irish for Realm of Souls** ****

 **Fionnabair: meaning silvery  
**

 **I just noticed that my story was in a community made by Taylor Fireheart and it's one of their favorites! Thanks Taylor!**

 **I apologize for not updating sooner but I have a lot of homework that I need to get working on.** ****

 **I also went to the fair yesterday! It was so much fun! The samples were delicious!**

 **Also minor error in the last chapter when Gaina said that Faerie took Ezra I meant for her to say, "Spiorad Airhid," which is Irish for Silver Spirit.**

 **~ Paint**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9  
"Everyone Started Out A Little Insane, But We Learned Pretty Quick, How To Fake It For The Game"  
**

 **Quote of the Day: "Time is dead and meaning is meaningless!"**

 **\- Bill Cipher**

 **Q/A Review Response**

 **roguemango: why thank ya!**

 **Chiibe the Rebel: yep this world is odd.** **  
Please no! Besides if you kill me I won't be able to update!** ****

 **Taylor Fireheart: Ezra has to stay in Réimse na Souls for a long period of time before he becomes a Permanent, usually he has to stay the whole night until he becomes a Permanent.** ****

 **: La guerra ha comenzado ! ¡y gracias! Intento describir escenas en mi historia lo mejor que puedo.**

 **MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves: I hope you had fun at Chuckie Cheese!** **  
Hope that mouse didn't eat you…  
Um, the title I got from an anime called Fullmetal Alchemist (technically I got it from a game based off it, and I really wanna play it) and the idea for Myrna came from Aisling, but some of the story I got the idea from was The Secret Of Kells which is a Celtic movie.  
I've heard good things about SAO, I'll try it!  
And yeah this does seem kinda animish, with all the over dramatic stuff and feels.**

 **Guest Marina: I has not seen Bill, but I'll keep a look out for him (gosh darn it Bill)**

 **Oh and Fionnabair's name actually means ghost/spirit.**

 **Also, there is some dark themes in this chapter. Just warning you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rebels.**

 **~:~**

 **Myrna's P.O.V  
**  
There's someone wrong, I can feel it, there's been an unsettling presence in the air. Like there's a hole in space or someone's been ripped away. The pack feels it too. And it's making them fretful and worried, sometimes they're too worried to go on patrol.

So I decided to confront with Elder Rashad*.

Later that day I transformed into my black wolf form, and entered the old wolf's den, Elder Rashad was a good friend of my parents, he was their mentor, my mentor as well, teaching me how to hunt and fight, he taught me about herbs as well, almost everything I know now is because of him, after all, he was former Alpha. And in a way, he's like a second father, or a grandfather I guess.

Suddenly the old wolf looks up to me, I can see the aging in his once a radiant pure gray pelt, but now it was all ruffled and dirty with white hairs on his muzzle. "Ah, Myrna, what brings you hear? Why aren't you running around the forest?"

I lay down across from Rashad, "Rashad, can't you feel it?"

"Feel what? Leaf-Bare is not arriving yet, it'll be two moons before that."

"No, not the weather. The… ugh, I don't know how to say it… I feel like something's wrong, like someone's unbalanced. It's worrying the pack and making them nervous, and I feel like there's this rip in the balance of nature or something." I shuffled my paws.

"When did this feeling come upon you?"

"About a few hours after the Out… er, Ezra, left. I could still feel his presence after he left but then… nothing, could he be dead?"

Rashad blinked and patted his tail in the ground, in thought, "Tell me, when Hawkeye died what did you feel?"

I frowned at looked at my paws, remembering the little pup who had died at the hands of… them, "I felt a hole in my heart and the air turned cold."

"What do you feel now?"

"I don't exactly, FEEL anything, but I can hear something, a voice."

Rashad nodded, "He is not dead, but you can no longer feel his presence in this world correct?"

I nodded looking back into his dull blue eyes, "Yes."

"And this voice you've been hearing, does it say anything?"

"Yes, I hear it in my dreams. Each time the figure becomes clearer and the voice becomes louder. Last night I saw a white lady, with blue fire circling around her head, but then the fire became red and I could hear her whisper. 'They shall pay,' she she says someone else but I couldn't hear it, and then…" I began shaking and whimpering, it was too much, "I-I saw a castle crumble to the ground, a-and it crushed someone. T-then I saw people, t-they were b-being murdered, t-their heads… their a-arms, their l-legs… all severed off. And the woman was covered in b-blood, and I saw… I saw… her s-standing there with a b-bloody knife… and…" I gripped my head with my paws whimpering louder, "There were… bodies, blood all over them…". Tears welled up in my eyes and flashes of the dreams came before me, soon those flashes were replaced by memories of Hawkeye's neck being snapped by one of those monsters, and Gaina's leg being ripped off, and… Alexi… decapitated.

I howled clenching my eyes shut, no no no! Stop it! Please! I don't want to see it anymore! STOP IT!

Rashad placed a paw on my head and spoke calming words to me, the native poem soothing me, I opened my blurry eyes at looked at Rashad.

"If this happens every time you see blood, perhaps you are not fit to be Alpha."

"No!" I barked bolting straight onto my paws staring right into Rashad's tired eyes, "I've been Alpha for a year now! I'm NOT about to give up that role because of some nightmare!"

Rashad grinned and sat back down, "Good, then perhaps you shall tell me the rest?"

My fur settled down and my teeth weren't bared, and I sat down as well, keeping as calm as I could for now, "Yes. I'm ready." I took a deep breath and continued, "The woman was standing in front of a black gate, it began to open up to a portal, and then behind her I saw the bodies.  
Rashad, she murdered _children_ , they were all stabbed to death or worse. And I saw…" I paused and my muscles tensed a bit in anger for what she had down, "I saw Ezra's body among them."

~:~

 **Áinfean's P.O.V**

Right foot, left foot, keep my body lowered, and as I'm moving forward balance is the key. That's what my older brother Robin taught me, I copied the footsteps but each time I felt like I was failing, I grew frustrated and threw the dagger into the wall, luckily no one was there, I huffed and clutched my hair. Why is this so hard? It should be easier, I sigh and pace around the arena the smooth tan marble floor feels cold under my feet there must be some way to master this quicker, if I wanted to win the fight this evening I would have to up my game, I shook my head. I'm a goner. But in the mean time I can… do a thing. I quickly roll up my skirt so that it reaches to my mid-thigh and begin to hum a song and danced along to it as the tune played in my head.

(Begin playing _Heidirich's Funeral Song_ )  
I took a slow graceful step forward and twirled a bit before taking a step back and then forwards again. Repeating the same movements for a while.

Forwards. Twirl. Wave arms. Twirl. Forwards. Backwards. Twirl forwards and cross over legs. Twirl. Stretch out leg to the side and twirl. Run around and do a split in the air. Soon the best part came up and I put more feeling in my moves. I spun around in a circle and slowly clapped my hands along to the tune. I began to tap-dance in place as I waved my arms in the air. I twisted my body but remained in the same spot, snapping my fingers until I gave a final twirl with my arms over my head as the song stopped playing in my head. I sat on the floor and breathed slowly, I was calm and ready to continue practice now.

 **(Later that day)  
**  
Everyone gathered at the arena, as it started to change in my "fighting clothes" which was basically just a black jumpsuit and combat boots with gloves. I finally snapped on the black leather gloves and picked up my weapon, a freaking Bo Staff. I'm so dead.

The gates opened and I stepped out into the arena as I faced my opponent. It was the newbie, Ezra. I smirked, this should be easy, sure he may be taller and older but I have an advantage, that would be my knowledge, I've been here longer and I know most of the battle tactics.

I twirl my staff with my hands easily and stomp it into the ground signaling I'm ready. Ezra blinks owlishly at me before realizing what I meant and he took out his weapon. A sword. Aw come on! A sword? Really? He could just slice this thing in half! He slammed it into the ground. The fight has begun.

I circled him waiting to see if he'd take the first move, and he did, he came after me with the sword, I stepped from being slashed by the sword weapon. He came at me with a few more strikes, man, this guy actually knows how to handle a sword and takes it seriously, I just earned some respect for the newbie.

I crouched to the floor and swiped my staff at his legs, he sensed this and leaped over it swinging the sword above my head, just inches away. I rolled over and twirled the staff again, preparing for any more strikes. He didn't come at me. I took this advantage and quickly ran towards him and swiped my staff towards his face, he blocked it with the sword. Luckily the Bo Staff was as weak as I thought and didn't snap or break, I took a step back but swung a surprise side kick into his stomach, managing to knock him off balance as I took another swipe at him with the staff, he swung his sword at it and caused a dent into my weapon. He quickly got back up and slashed his sword at me as I tried to blocked it. Soon my staff snapped in half as I fell backwards onto my butt, Ezra held his blade in front of me with a look of triumph. I hissed and accepted my defeat.

Ezra offered a hand to me but I swiped it away and stood up, brushing off the dust, I noticed a few tears in my suit, not like I cared, I can fix it later. I grumbled, "You did okay, for a newbie."

"I've had practice. You did pretty okay yourself, for an eight year old." He smirked and headed off. I rolled my eyes and picked up my weapons. He may have win this time but next time he'll definitely lose, I'll make sure of it.

 **~:~**

 **Rashad: Arabic for good guidance**

 **Did anyone see the new Gravity Falls episode?**

 **GOSH DARN IT BILL, GET BACK ON THE CIPHER WHEEL!**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'cause I rewrote half of it.** ****

 **~ Paint**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10** **  
** **"Pointing My Finger, The Problem Still Lingers"** ****

 **Quote of the Day: "Don't trust cats** **  
** **ESPECIALLY cats on unicycles."** **  
** **jacksepticeye** ****

 **Hello my fluffies! How are you doing? Hope I didn't worry you last chapter CoughIHopeIDidCoughCough.** ****

 **Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner lately but I've had a bad day and I have bad news. We might have to give my dog away.** ****

 **Q/A Review Response** ****

 **Chiibe the Rebel: *whispers to no one* I think I broke Chiibe…** **  
** **Well, Ezra might not actually die. But he might. That'll be confirmed on the last chapter.** **  
** **The assassin cannot get me! I haz a… *takes out a grappling hook* grappling hook!** ****

 **Taylor Fireheart: Ezra might die but probably won't, it depends on the votes.** **  
** **Kanan should appear in this chapter.** **  
** **Myrna can get visions, and these visions are connected to the land Ezra is in since it is technically a land of dreams, in a way. She is connected to that world. That is the best I can explain without giving too much away.** ****

 **Diamond Erosion: welcome to the fandom! I hope you're enjoying it!** **  
** **Ezra will be fine! Maybe.** ****

 **Guest: glad you're enjoying my story! I also love that song as well, it's so good.** ****

 **coral.i** **urbe: Sí , habrá momentos en los que me sale muy oscuro con mis historias.** ****

 **~:~** ****

 **Galax's P.O.V**

After Gaina had fully recovered she told us what happened, how this vine thing had attacked them and stole away Ezra. Also, Space Dad fainted.

I can tell that his crew is worried about him, I would try to reassure them but… I don't know how, I can't tell them everything will be okay because I'd be lying, everything will not be okay. Because we're all dead. And I don't mean oh-no-we're-in-deep-deep-trouble-dead. I mean, we're literally gonna die. I know the our fate, she's taking revenge and the best way for her to do that is to take what we stole from her, and kill them.

I wanted to tell them that, I really do, but… they probably wouldn't believe some ten year old. The only people who also know this is Nova and Jet. I know that sooner or later, that we too will have to go, but maybe… maybe, it doesn't have to be this way. Maybe we can free them! Free them all and defeat her! Nothing is impossible when you put your mind to it. **(If you get this reference I will give you this glorious cookie (::).**

I get and shake my twin awake, "Nova!" I hissed quietly at her, "Come on! We gotta go!" I crawl over to Jet, "Get up!" The two grumbled and glare at me.

"What's so important that you had to wake me up for?" Jet growled running his tired blue eyes.

"We're gotta find out where the thing took Ezra," I declare.

"What?"

"Come on!" I urged hopping up and slipping on my cape and boots, "Maybe we can get him back!"

My twin and the 16 year old groaned and groggily got up.

"Not like we have much of a choice, let's go," Jet sighed slipping his feet into his boots and throwing on his coat that Nova had attempted to sew for him. But Nova just wrapped her blanket around her and shoved on her boots.

We headed out, Jet taking the lead since he's the oldest, why can't I be in charge for once? I know just as much as anyone else maybe even more, I'm tired of being seen as some stupid little kid who doesn't know of anything. I'm capable of doing things, I can be stronger than any of them, even whatever took Ezra. I can do what I want, be whoever I want, I don't need Faerie or Leo or Gaina or Jet to tell me what to do, in fact, I bet I should be in charge! I should take what is rightfully mine! Who needs them?

'Hey, what's that?' I rush over to something that caught my eye and brush away the dirt, it was a tiny patch of fur on a piece of orange fabric, "Hey Jet! Check this out!" The two skipped over and Jet summoned Naoise to sniff the pelt. The scruffy black dog sniffed the black piece of fur and spoke, _'Its the fur of a wolf, but how could a wolf get inside?'_

I shrugged and decided to summon Lúí*. In a flash my gray hawk appeared on my shoulder and I ordered him to check for any paw prints around the city, he gave me a squawk and soared in the sky as I followed after him. You see, we cannot be separated from our Spirit Animals, after all they are our SPIRIT Animals, they are connected to us physically and mentally if one suffers an injury so does the other. If the Spirit Animal dies we slowly begin to fade away ourselves, and it's not a painless cycle. When we die our Spirit Animals will merge with us and we will be one in the same. Pretty cheesy I know.

Lùí flies back down to me and I hold up my arm for him to perch on it, _'I see no wolf.'_

I nodded and turned around to face Jet and Nova.

"Well?"

I shook my head.

"I guess that leaves us to one thing." Jet spoke putting his hands in his hips, I blinked at him confused and Nova groans, "I know what you're thinking." Suddenly it hits me and I sigh, "Fine. Lets get ourselves killed too."

"C'mon guys, what could happen?"

We face-palm, he just jinxed us, "Well now that you said that, anything can happen, and I doubt any of them will be good."

 **Hera's P.O.V**

A lot has happened today, and none of them good. We wake up to find out that Ezra had gone missing. We were told to wait for him as he probably went to hang out with Jet and the twins or something. But he never returned. Then Gaina decides to go look for him and she is brought back, bloody and unconscious. By the time she wakes up we are informed that Ezra has been kidnapped. Once receiving the news Kanan fainted, I would've laughed if I hadn't known that Ezra was missing.

Sometimes that kid is so stupid and foolish, why couldn't he had told us where he was going? Or at least taken Jet or someone who knew the city well with him?

We informed Faerie of it and she says she'll send of a search party but I somehow doubt it.

Kanan has been trying to use the Force to contact or connect to Ezra but so far no luck.

Ezra where are you?

"This is ridiculous," the albino scowled sitting up, "We can't find Ezra if we sit around in this kriffing place. I'm going out to find him." She started to stand but I rushed over and gripped her shoulder and glared into her eyes. "Oh no you're not. You went out to look for him last time and look how well that went."

"I won't get attacked this time, I'm prepared."

"No, no you won't. Because you are staying. Right. Here."

"But-" she tried arguing.

"Better listen to her, you DO NOT want to see Hera angry," Sabine interrupted poking her head through the door.

Gaina huffed and slapped my hand off her shoulder, "Fine. I'll stay, but you can't keep me cooped up in my own home."

"She can and will."

"Sabine," she turned to the Mandolorian, "Shut up."

Sabine held her hands up in defense, "Hey, just saying." And she walked out of the room. As she left Kanan entered, he look frightened. "Kanan, what's wrong?" Gaina looked up to the Jedi and stood up.

"Well… I have good news and bad news."

Gaina crossed her arms, "And that would be?"

Kanan scratched the back of his neck for a second before continuing, "The good news is that I've managed to, sort of, find Ezra." I smiled, we might be able to find Ezra! "Kanan! That's great news!"

"Yeah…" he didn't look as happy as I thought he would, I frowned and Gaina furrowed her eyebrows, "What is it?"

"He's not… how do you put this? Uh… in this dimension."

"Um, I don't really understand," Gaina replied and I nodded in agreement.

"Ezra is… in a different world."

 **~:~** ****

 **Who saw the new Gravity Fall episode?** **  
** **This was my reaction: "Oh god, THE FEELS ARE REAL PEOPLE!"** ****

 **~ Paint**


	12. Chapter 11

******Ch. 11** **  
** **"Who Are You, Really?"** ****

 **Q/A Review Response** ****

 **Taylor Fireheart: Magic!** ****

 **Chiibe The Rebel: CRACK SHIPPING!** ****

 **Kayla103849: O-O heh… thanks.** ****

 **urbe: Ven conmigo, y vas a estar en un mundo de pura imaginación !** ****

 **~:~** ****

 **Ezra's P.O.V** **  
**  
I've been trapped in this stupid world for who knows how long. I just want to go back to the crew so we can get the hell off this planet. I never thought I'd say this but, I even miss freaking Chopper, but can you blame me? These people are weird, even more so than the people of Altheholm Meadow. Its filled with kids, I don't mean teenager kids I mean actual children, the oldest one here is the weird white lady, what's her name? Fiona-bar? Or something.

I try meditating or something peaceful but its hard to do that when you're being trampled by overly hyper kids, now I kinda know what the others feel like. The only (sort of) sane person here is Áinfean, expect the fact that when I try to talk to her she "accidentally" hits me with her Bo-Staff and hisses at me and few times she actually bit me. Actually, scratch that she's weird too. She has this golden arm band on her right arm, when I asked her about it she hissed and walked away. What is with everyone hissing at me?!

"Why are you just standing there?"

Speaking of the devil… "Oh, hi."

"Do you not have anything better to do than to stare at the fountain. Its hardly interesting," she gestures to the silver water fountain.

"I'm bored," I reply. Its true, there's not much to do here.

"Then why don't you play with your Spirit Animal?"

I blink and turn to the seven year old, "Say what now?"

"Your Spirit Animal, ya know that huge beast you can summon."

… what is she talking about?

Áinfean groans and face palms, "Wow, just… wow. Here lemme show you," she held out her right arm and closed her eyes as the golden band started to glow, then in a flash it was gone and in its place was a long red snake with black stripes zipping across its back, "See? My Spirit Animal is a snake, this is Guthrie." The snake flicked his black tongue at the sound of his name.

"Hi Guthrie."

"What's your Spirit Animal?"

I shrug.

"Well, why don't you try summoning it?"

"How do I do that?"

Áinfean rolled her eyes, "Easy. All you have to do is concentrate, mentally call for them."

I nodded and got in a meditation position and closed my eyes, and focused on summoning the beast. I could practically see the flash as I heard a growl. I opened my eyes to stare straight into pure indigo ones, the beast sniffed and snorted at me, and started to lick my face. "Aw, gross!" I attempt to push it away, but it easily overpowered me and continued licking my face, wagging its tail.

I heard the child laugh as she watching me being licked like a Popsicle.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," I huffed spitting out the fur that got into my mouth.

"Yeah, pretty much," she stepped up to the fox, inspecting it, "She's so pretty… what's her name?"

"Uh… I think it was… Meallá." The fox finally stopped licking as soon as she heard her name.

"Meallá…" the girl whispered.

"She was WAY bigger the last I saw her," I stated standing up trying to wipe the slobber off my face.

"Hmm, so, what abilities did she give you?"

"Abilities?"

"Yes, Guthrie gave me the ability of quickness and to slip into tight spaces."

"Uh… I guess I can run really fast…?"

Áinfean rolled her eyes, "Maybe you'll find out what you can do at the race."

"The race?"

"Yep. To test how strong we are, who's fit for serving Fionnabair," Áinfean smirked placing her hand on her hips, "And I'm gonna win." I raised a brow and crossed my arms, "Oh really?"

"Really."

"We'll have to see about that," Meallá cuffed as the snake wrapped himself gently around Áinfean's neck.

"It's tomorrow in the afternoon, so you better get ready."

"Oh trust me, I will be."

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"My apprentice and the twins are missing!" Gaina shouted from another room.

"How do you know that?" Hera asked as she tried the settle the distressed doctor down.

"Jet ALWAYS comes here, EVERY DAY, no matter what, and if he didn't the twins would tell me why. But I haven't seen either of them in hours. Where could they be?" She gripped her hair and paced around the room frantically, as she muttered in a language I couldn't understand.

"I'm sure they're alright," Hera said placing her hands on Gaina's shoulders.

"This is Jet and the twins we're talking about here," the albino replied gently pushing the Twi'lek back, "They could be literally anywhere… even…" she paused as her eyes widen, I could feel a wave of fear and worry roll off her, "No, no, no, no, no, no! Thura ainaiudr!*" Gaina shouted face palming herself.

"What's wrong?" Zeb asked walking into the room along with Sabine.

"Those imbeciles went looking for Ezra," the doctor grumbled as she scrambled around to get her coat.

"Well, they won't find him."

"Nu rhaid Shasrusc,*" she huffed as she tossed a stack of clothing behind her.

"No, I mean no one can find him. He's not in this dimension," I answered.

Gaina stopped looking and narrowed her eyes at me, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Ezra has been taken into another world, the world of dreams."

"Wait," Sabine stepped into the conversation, "So, your saying Ezra is in dream comatose?"

"In a way, yes. Ezra's soul and mind has been transported into his dreams, but his body remains here. He can still feel pain in the dream world, he can even die."

"Is there a way we can save him?" Sabine asked, worried.

"Honestly," I sighed looking down, "I don't know, for now Ezra is stuck in a dream world, with no way to escape."

Gaina whispered something under her breath as she stared at the floor.

"What?"

The albino looked up at us with fear in her eyes, "I was told of this when I was young, the story about a Soul Sever and a Dream Walker, the Soul Sever betrayed her friend and killed her children. The Dream Walker was so heart-broken that she committed suicide, but not before vowing revenge on the one who betrayed her."

"What does that have to do with Ezra?" Zeb asked.

"Don't you see?" I said, "The sudden disappearances of children, the disappearance of Ezra, and that thing that attacked Gaina? It's her revenge. She planned this."

Gaina shook with terror as she spoke, "Bluebird's Illusion…"

 **~:~** ****

 **Happy Holidays my lovelies! I've finally returned! *dodges tomato* hey! Look, I'm sorry for being slow but I've been busy, ya know, school, holiday season, sleepovers, getting hit in the head by wood, almost dying. All that. But I'll do my best to update more often, sorry for this chapter being short.** ****

 **I've also been obsessing over UnderTale lately.** ****

 **Also, check out Jedi Alice's crossover FanFiction, Four Little Rabbits. IT'S SO GOOD!** ****

 **~ Paint**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12  
"And Where, Where Are You Going"**

 **Q/A Review Response**

 **CT-7567: THANK YOU SO MUCH! That's so sweet of you! I'm so glad you like it! Thank the Force there are amazing people like you too! If I could I'd give you a hug!** ****

 **Keitaro Girl: Thanks! Those two shows are two of the greatest things I've ever seen. Dragons FTW! I think my favorite character is Natsu, what's yours?**

 **Sabine Wren: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!**

 **showmehowtolie: Don't worry, I don't plan on canceling this story, I love it too much! I've just been having writer's block for a while. I'm so glad you like it though!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rebels, I only own my OCs.**

 **~:~**

 **Jet's P.O.V  
**  
Oh My Gosh I can't believe we just did that. We've broken the most _important_ rule of all, the one rule that you _must_ follow. We just went past the wall. "Oh gosh! I can't believe we just did that!" I yelped staring at the stone wall.

"Well, wasn't it _your_ idea anyway?" Nova questioned placing her hands on her hips, "Because I remember you saying something like, 'Hey guys! I have a GREAT idea! Let's go out into the woods with NO protection _WHATSOEVER_!'" She spoke in a mocking way.

"Well, you shouldn't have listened to me!" I snapped, "Oh my gosh, what if someone saw us? What if they told Gaina? What if they told Faerie and Leo? Or worse… what if everyone knows?! Gaina will be so worried, she might come after us, and she'll get hurt again by that thing! What if it kills her?! What if we die?!" I grabbed Galax's shoulders and started shaking him. Suddenly the kid slapped me and replied, "For goodness sake calm down Jet! You're worse than Gaina!" He shoved me back.

"Right, right, sorry," I calmed down a bit, "Just, I don't want anyone to get hurt or panic over us, especially Gaina, she's not exactly… stable at the moment."

"We can worry about this later Jet," Nova said, "Right now we should focus on finding Ezra and getting out of this place as soon as possible…" we looked on into the woods, "Who knows what could be in there."

I nodded and trailed after the twins, I still can't believe I thought this was a good idea, I just hope we don't die, or get stuck in these woods forever.

And I hope we can leave soon, these bugs are literally the most annoying things on this planet, and I have this strange feeling we're being watched, but I'm probably just paranoid again.

~:~

How long have we been out here anyway? It feels like ages ago. I'm getting tired, and really hungry, the feeling of being watched hasn't left either.

We've stopped by a river and noticed a bridge over it, that's odd, Faerie told us no human has ever been in here before, so why is there a bridge? It doesn't look old either.

Nova and Galax are splashing each other with the water, I roll my eyes, we shouldn't be wasting our time playing around we need to find Ez-

SPLASH!

"Heh… oops, sorry Jet."

Did they just-?

Oh it's on.

I grinned and cupped my hands together to fill them up with water and I chucked it at their faces, they squeal in surprise.

"It's on!" Nova grinned and kicked her feet causing some water to fly at me.

Soon, it turned into a full out splash war, I had forgotten why we we're there for a while when I heard an odd sound.

Galax stopped too, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, what was that?" The twin asked.

I stood up and began walking to the location of the noise, I beckoned for the twins to follow, and we restarted on our quest.

Walking deeper into the forest the sound had gotten louder, it was no longer a whistling noise but more like a rapid clicking.

Chi chi chi chi chi chi.

"Be prepared for anything," I warned, they nodded in agreement as they both picked up a stick.

Chi chi chi chi chi chi.

Getting louder.

CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI CHI.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

CHICHICHICHICHI.

Suddenly out of the earth came a long vine grabbed my foot, "AAAAAAHH!" It carried me up into the air as I dangled from it by my ankle, "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Galax started to stab the plant-thing with his stick and kicked at it as Nova clawed and bit ferociously at it with her nails and teeth.

I felt something sharp dig into my skin, I looked up to see the thing had grown thorns and now my ankle was bleeding, great! Just great!

"Fight back Jet!"

"Rip it to pieces!"

"Show no mercy!"

I reach up and grab onto a part of the vine with no thorn and clawed at it like crazy, the pain in my foot was getting worse, this wasn't helping, I was going to die! I growl and latched my nails deep into the vine and try to rip it apart, the thing twitched and the pressure on my ankle loosened, I think I'm getting somewhere. But just when things start going my way the vine decides to tighten its grip even harder, I just made things even worse. "AAAAAAGH!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Ew! Get away! You're gross and slimy and icky and ew!"*

I look down to see the twins attempting to block off the vines from snatching them, if they're caught we have no chance of survival, and we'll die. But I'm not going to lose another one. Not now, not ever, never again.

"Nova! Galax! Run!"

The girl looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you insane! You'll die! I'm not leaving!"

"Neither am I!"

I growl, "If you stay we'll ALL be dead and our mission will be for nothing! Go find Ezra and leave!"

Galax narrowed his eyes, "Jet, we can't leave-"

"It's not an option! GO!"

Nova looked as if she would cry, "Jet…"

"This is an order! GO! NOW!"

"I said-" Galax was cut off by Nova grabbing her twin's arm and kicking away a vine before taking off, "Nova! What are you doing?!"

"We'll come back for you Jet! I promise! Don't die on us!"

She ran faster and then was out of sight.

I continued to try and fight back but my attempts were useless, I was started to get tired, I felt weak, I can hardly feel my leg, I can't move.

I'm so tired.

The last thing I saw was a flurry of green and other colors fling themselves at the plant, fighting it and ripping it apart, and so many voices. I can hardly keep awake.

I can't stay awake.

 **Hera's P.O.V**

"Gaina please calm down…" I tried to console the worried woman, but she kept pacing back and forth and mumbling to herself in a foreign language. She seemed to be doing this a lot lately.

"Calm?! You want me to calm down?! I'm perfectly calm!" She shouted while slamming her fist on the wooden cabinet, practically smashing it in half, "Ow! That hurt! That was very idiotic of me!"

That was probably not the best thing to say… "Don't stress yourself out, I'm sure they'll be okay. Jet is with them."

"That's what I'm worried about! Jet can't handle being alone! He's going to literally get himself killed!"

"At least the twins are with him, and as long as he has company they'll be-"

Suddenly said kids came barging through the door, with tears in their clothes and cuts on their arms and faces, their face was pale and frightened, like they had seen a ghost. And Jet wasn't with them.

"Fine… where's Jet?"

Nova stuttered and stumbled around with her words, taking huge gasps of breaths before collapsing to her knees and sobbing like crazy, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…"

Galax then pointed out the door to the distant wall, "Jet… forest… vine monster… he's… he's…"

"He's what?" I asked kneeling down to Galax's height while Gaina started to hyperventilate begin me.

"I… we… it got him… and… I don't know…"

Suddenly I heard a thud and turned around to see Gaina had fainted on the floor, this was really bad. "Okay Galax, thank you, are you and your sister alright?"

"Who's cares if we're alright? We need to get back to Jet NOW! He'll die without us!"

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," Nova was still sobbing on the floor and Gaina is currently unconscious, either we help them and go out to look for Jet or we leave to go look for him now.

I thought it over and looked the boy straight it the eye, "Galax, we can't go now, we're not prepared for whatever the thing is, we can't risk losing anyone else. Gaina and your sister need us right now."

"But… we can't just… we can't just leave him!"

I don't like leaving people behind especially since last time we almost lost Kanan to the Empire, but we don't have any other choice, "I know how you feel kid, but the best thing we can do now is-"

Suddenly the kid shoved me back and flared up at me with anger and grief, "You don't know anything! I lost most of my family and I'm not going to lose any more! Jet is like my brother! And Nova and I made a promise to his sister that we'd watch out for him! I will NOT fail her again!"

I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulders, "Listen to me, I know Jet matters a lot to you, and I understand why you'd want to go after him, but remember that Ezra, my crew-mate, one of my family, is out there. And we don't know how to get him back or… even if he's alive anymore, but we can't just all go out there blindly and fight it. If this… thing took both Ezra and Jet, then who knows what may happen to us if we try to fight it."

Galax looked down and sniffed, "I just… he almost died a while ago and his sister went missing. I just… I can't lose anyone else… I don't want to."

I pulled him into a hug and rubbed my hand up and down his back to comfort him, so much has happened while we've been here, crashing our ship, losing Ezra, almost losing Gaina, and now Jet… all I wish for now is to get them back, even if we can't escape this planet, I just want him back. He's like… a son to me. "I know Galax…" I felt him shaking and crying on my shoulder, "I know…"

We will get them back.

Even if we can never go home again.

 **~:~**

 **1*: this was a Markiplier reference.**

 **OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG** ****

 **DID YOU SEE IT?! DID YOU SEE THAT GRAVITY FALLS WEIRDMAGEDDON PART 3 FINALE! OMG OMG OMG OMG!**

 **MY POOR HEART! OH GOD!** ****

 **TIME IS DEAD AND MEANING IS MEANINGLESS!**

 **(Ded)**

 **Paint Has Fangirled Too Hard**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13  
"I've Got Nothing Left To Lose, 'Cause I've Got Nothing To Prove"**

 **Q/A Review Response**

 **None**

 **WHOO! ITS MY BIRTHDAY! (Blows confetti cannon) HUZZAH!** ****

 **Disclaimer: I will never own Rebels no matter how much I wish I do. I also don't own Eclipse, she is MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves' OC who made a cameo appearance :)  
**

 _Italics: Mealla talking or voices in Myrna's head._

 ****

 **Ezra's P.O.V  
**  
Today was the race. The day we fight for who will be Fionnabair's second in command. Now I don't really care about this but not like I have anything better to do.

I summon Meálla, the black fox was prepared, we've been trading all day.

"Me and Garth are gonna whoop your butts!" Áinfean declared with determination.

I smirked, "We'll see about that…"

The woman walked out from her balcony and spoke in a loud booming voice, "This race will determine who shall be my second in command! The race will begin with running, how far you and your spirit animal will go. The second, will determine your strength, how strong you are in battle, solo and with your spirit animal. The last one, will be how clever you truly are, only the fastest, strongest, and smartest will win! Prepare yourselves!"

We got into running stance, with our spirit animals close by our sides. I was ready.

"Begin!"

We all started to bolt ahead, with my force ability and spirit animal's abilities I managed to get into first place already, with Áinfean a few feet behind me, who I must say, was very impressive. She twisted around with agility and was light on her feet. But she'd have to be better than that.

After a while I started to run out of breath, Meálla saw this and swung me onto her back, I gripped her fur tightly in surprise, panting and staring at her, "How do you not run out of breath?"

 _'I'm a spirit, duh.'_ She replied. Wait- she can talk?! How?!

 _'I'm not actually talking you nimnut,'_ she answered, as if she read my mind, _'I'm speaking to you telepathically. That's what all spirit animals do.'  
_  
"Well sorry for being new to this," I snapped glaring at her. She so sassy.

 _'I get it from you.'_ She replied smugly.

"Oh shut it you overgrown puppy."

She snarled as her muscles rippled, _'Do you wanna win or not?'_ She asked angrily.

"Yes I do, now onwards Meálla!" I shouted with pride.

The finish line was drawing near, I grinned, "We're gonna win!"

"Oh no you don't!" I heard someone shout after me.

I looked back and narrowed my eyes at the kid, she was gaining speed.

"Faster Meálla!"

 _'This is the fastest I can go right now!'_ _  
_  
Áinfean, now riding in her snake, were gaining up on us, she smirked and stuck her tongue out at us mockingly, I did the same.

Suddenly without warning something zoomed by and passed through the finish line. I cursed, "Karabast! We almost had it! I could almost taste victory!"

 _'Nah, pretty sure that was the bugs,'_ Meálla said rubbing her windblown face and spitting out tiny bugs from her mouth, _'Bleck!'_

Áinfean groaned in defeat, "Ugh! I had it!" She glared at my way, "I'll get you next time Ezra!"

"We'll see about that kid!"

"Don't call me kid!"

~:~

The contest went on for a long time. A few hours at least, Ezra won the contest of strength, winning a fight match against the others, but he was defeated by a few in sparring. How did he even managed to get flipped by a seven year old girl?! Meálla did okay too, some battles she won and some she didn't. It was a long, tiring match.

And now came the final one. Wits.

Having grown up in the streets Ezra was highly skilled at this. This should be a breeze.

"All you have to do for the first part," announced the white woman, "Is escape this labyrinth." She pointed to a maze. But this wasn't a regular maze, this was a maze of high thorny walls with no possible way to cut through. And the worst part, it was another race. A race. In a maze. With no way out for a long range.

Ezra cursed under his breath, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Karabast…"

 **Myrna's P.O.V  
**  
I was awoken to the sound of screams. My entire pack had heard it as well, the scream was probably heard across the entire forest, even scaring away a few birds.

The pack began to murmur and panic, causing havoc around the camp, I needed to calm them down. "Quiet!" I barked walking out my den, I looked around in annoyance, wolves scurried around frantically, some were calm and tried to settle down the others, but with no luck.

"Hey! Listen to me!" My voice was drowned out by the worried noises of wolves, oh how I wish my parents were here.

"HEY!" A voice growled, getting most of the pack's attention, "Alpha is speaking now! Listen up!"

I gave a sigh of relief and a smile of gratitude to the gray wolf, "Thank you Eclipse."

The she-wolf nodded in return and sat down, as well as the rest of the pack.

"Now, I'm sure we all heard the scream-"

"It was so scary!"

"Was it a monster?!"

"Is it that evil lady from beyond The Wall?!"

The pups squealed in terror and started whimpering, their mothers kept her legs protectively in front of them, and growled.

"I do not know who it belonged to but I know that it should be investigated, that is why I'm taking my best scouters with me to search it out."

"What? Are you crazy what if you die? Who will become Alpha next?"

I thought for a moment before replying, "Rashad, or my Beta once they are ready." I turned to the other brown wolf, "Toboe, you are in charge while I'm away. If I happen to never return you are to lead this pack understood?"

"Yes Alpha." He nodded in agreement.

I walked over to Eclipse and Storm, my best scouts and fighters, "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

~:~

We finally arrived to see a huge thorny vine monster holding onto a Soluer's body as it was being attacked by a pack of Petalers.

"Eclipse! Storm! Attack!" I ordered throwing myself at the beast and sinking my teeth deep into it.

The wolves teared at it viciously and snarled, the Petalers fought fiercely too, stabbing it with spears and fighting with potions and spells.

The plant monster gave a roar of agony and let go of the Soleur, causing it to fall limply to the ground, luckily before it could land a male Petaler caught him, and ran off to safety.

Suddenly with a loud screech the monster stopped fighting and began to crash down to the earth.

"Back up!" I ordered backing away so we didn't get crushed, the plant monster crashed with a mighty thud as the Petalers landed gracefully beside it and poked at it with their spears, then confirming it dead in their language.

We transformed into our fairy, or rather human, forms and walked up to the group, "What in the name of Amethyst was that thing?"

"Not sure, but its been here for a while now," one of them replied cutting a part of it open to reveal what looked like the heart of the beast, "There'll be more too." She hissed stabbing through it multiple times until it was nothing but chunks, "Vinnie, inspect it once we get back, I'm sure Fiore has gotten the boy back to camp by now."

"Will he be okay?" Eclipse asked, "I mean, he was bleeding out a lot and I could've sworn he was missing a foot."

The Petaler sighed, "We will see, thank you for your help Myrna."

I gave a nod wiping the juice away from my mouth, "No problem, but I'd like to check on the boy if you don't mind."

The Petaler nodded, "Of course, follow us."

~:~

We finally passed through the long entrance of vines and entered the village. I smiled at the sight of the children playing, it reminded me of when I was younger, when Gaina still lived here and my parents were alive.

When everything was peaceful and in harmony. But ever since Fionnabair has died and Faerie has been exiled and separated the forest and Soluer village, everything has been very strange.

"This way Luaukur*" one of the Warriors instructed leading me to a tree house. We swiftly climbed up and entered the trunk. A healer kneeled beside the Soluer, speaking words in her native tongue and using herbs.

"How is he doing?" I asked kneeling on the other side with Storm and Eclipse.

"Hmm, he lost a lot of blood," she said wrapping the stub of where the foot would be in many layers of cobwebs and yarrow. "He is in shock from losing his foot and blood loss. But he should wake up in about two days, minimum."

I nodded, I don't know why I was concerned for someone who came from Beyond The Wall, but he was different. Like Ezra, he had this presence of an animal spirit. He was only a child by fairy standards, about 16 new-leaf seasons old. I wish the healer good luck and descend down the tree trunk.

As we make our leave I hear a familiar voice call me, I turn round, "Who's that?"

"Who are you talking to Alpha?" Eclipse asked looking around.

"I did not hear anyone say your name," Storm added.

I shook my head, I was hearing things again, "Nevermind, let's just go."

I heard it again, it was getting louder. It sounded so familiar.

The whistling became a soft whisper, _"Myrna… come on!"_

I narrowed my eyes, it sounded like Faerie, when she was young. When she wasn't a killer.

 _"Why did you leave me Myrna?"_

I stiffened in place.

"Alpha?" Eclipse spoke in concern, Storm stood by my side in worry as well.

 _"You could've helped us. But you failed them."_

Father…

 _"You failed your mother."  
_  
No…

 _"You failed me…"_

NO…

 _"And because of your foolishness, everyone you love, everyone and thing, will die."  
_  
Please no… stop it…

 _"All because you couldn't save one person."_

STOP.

 _"Because you couldn't even save a single child."_

I growled and clenched my fists, digging my nails deep into my hands, causing them to bleed, "SHUT UP!"

I felt dizzy, voices kept fading in and out, I felt myself fall to the ground.

The last thing I heard and saw was a bluebird singing its song.

Its song of death.

 **~:~**

 **Its my birthday! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!** ****

 **I got chocolate!**

 **Luaukur: Means "leader" in the Petaler's language, which I call Truu Taulr, which means Tree Talk in their language.**

 **And remember!**

 **Nostradamus was a hack! Morality is a mental cage designed by the weak! How's Annie? BYE!**

 **You're worst nightmare,  
Paint.**


	15. Chapter 14

**"See Me Bare My Teeth For You"**

 **Happy Star Wars anniversary!**

 **Pour me another brooze let's raise to the rebellion!** ****

 **Well if it ain't the prodigy of the Ghost crew!**

 **Ezra Bridger!**

 **Give us a verse! Drop some knowledge!**

 **Person who can guess the reference will get a free drawing of their OC.**

 **Q/A Review Response**

 **Guest: Oh, thanks! I was using Google Translate so it might have come out wrong. Thank you :)**

 **MaximumRiderSJS: Thanks Max!** **  
I love your review, "OH NO! EZRA IS GOING TO GET EATEN BY THE WOLF GODDESS AND HER BABIES!" XD**

 **CT-7567: Brøken Shadøw… that's a cool name!** **  
I'll think about it, maybe I can write the idea into another one of my stories I'm working on!** **  
Thank you for being awesome and reading my story! It always makes me happy to read your reviews!  
May the 4th be with you!**

 **~:~**

 **Áinfean's P.O.V  
**  
The final test has arrived. We must complete a race through the maze. With seemingly only a few options, run or climb. Or even breaking through it if you were strong enough.

"Remember!" The Protector shouted, "Keep your mind open and think! You have until the sun sets, if you do not complete it till then you are disqualified." She then snapped her fingers and large white weird looking birds circled over the maze. "The race will begin in five…"

Everyone got into stance, whether it was onto their Spirit Animal and standing beside them. I stood beside Garth, I already knew what to do.

"Four… three…"

I smirked as my muscles tensed, preparing for the command.

"Two…"

Ezra had a look of shock on his face before covering it up with determination. I'll beat him again this time, just like I did in the last contest.

"One! Go!"

There were blurs of colors passing by as we started to run. I made twists and turns, Garth following closely behind.

Dead end.

Dead end.

Dead end.

DEAD END.

DEAD END DEAD END DEAD END!

I collapsed onto the ground in a fit of frustration and anger. How am I supposed to get through this if everything is just a dead end?! And there's no point in climbing, the thorns would stab you or you'd slip off. Suddenly I heard a loud cawing noise from the birds above. Finally an idea came to me!

"Garth, shrink," I commanded. The red snake obeyed and turned smaller, wrapping itself around my neck. I backed up and began to quickly crawl/slide up the vines, ignoring the random stabs and pain throughout my body from the thorns. "Garth, grow!" He unfurled himself from my neck and I hopped onto him as we sprang onto the huge white bird. Garth turned smaller again and I whispered to the bird, "Lead me to the finish line." I convinced it, with hypnosis.

It cawed and swooped down, I felt as though we would win!

"Why hello there," a familiar cocky voice said. I turned around to see Ezra and his fox had also caught a ride on the bird. Curse Ezra and his fox advantages!

"I'm going to win here! Just you watch!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him as they turned to slits.

"We'll see…" he chuckled, they began to speed up.

Oh no! Not on my watch!

Turns out everyone caught on to our plans and also rode the birds. The race was more intense now, the sun had almost set, the sky turning from yellow-orange to a red-orange and purple color.

There it is! The finish line!

"Full speed ahead." I whispered. The wind whipping in my face and hair, even managing to get it out of its braid and now free.

It was getting closer, victory was in reach!

Suddenly some idiot came barreling into me sending us into a speeding spiral.

We crashed to the ground, falling off the birds. Garth wrapped himself around me and protected me from the brunt of the fall. Though I did suffer some bruises.

I looked around, "Ugh… who won?"

"Congratulations Áinfean," a bold and calm voice told me, I looked up to see The Protector smiling down on me. "You won the race."

"I did?!" A smile widened across my face, I won! But the question still remains: who truly had won?

"The winner of the first race was Sage and Zoom, in the race of speed. The winner of the second one was Kopa and Freya, in the battle of strength. The winner of this race was Áinfean and Garth, in the race of wits. I will now chose who will be in command."

Here it is. The moment we've been waiting for.

The true winner.

 **~:~**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

It's been a week since Ezra disappeared, since we ended up here, since everything started going to Hell.

I don't even remember how it started! I can't remember everything that happened the week before all of this! I feel so useless! I could've helped prevent this. Or something!

What happened?

I need some time to myself, I asked if I could take a walk, they said yes but only if I took Zeb and Nova with me. Great, now I need purple colored bodyguards.

Zeb had been slightly quiet since Ezra disappeared, now he had no one to tease and argue with, he would've even taken Chopper, had he not been dismantled. Heck I even miss the old rust bucket.

Nova avoided eye contact but stuck close, I can't blame her, she just lost one of her best friends, someone so she referred to as "their first parent figure." I'm not sure if he's dead or alive. Is he safe? Is he with Ezra? Where is he now? Taking shelter or crawling back, bleeding out and in pain? Or was he swallowed by that vine beast?

I can't take this awkwardness any longer, I need to do something. What do I like doing? Wait what kind of question is that? I love painting of course? What is wrong with me? Ever since I got here I keep forgetting things, it's really weird.

"Do you have any paints?" I asked, looking down at the purple haired child.

"We might… let's go ask Ms. Ross." She suggested leading us to a shack with a bright red door, the paint was peeling.

A tall man with slick bright orange hair opened the door. He glared at us with fierce purple cat like eyes, "Nova, who're these two?"

"That's Sabine and Zeb sir," she answered, staring him straight in the eye. "Ms. Ross must've told you about them."

"Ah yes, the Outsiders," he growled rudely, glaring with even more annoyance. Zeb huffed and narrowed his eyes back at him.

"Our _guests_ , dear," a familiar voice said. A tall woman stood beside him giving him a look that almost matched Hera's. Now I remember her! She's the one who made us that hot chocolate! That's when I started forgetting things…

"What do you need?" She asked sweetly, maybe a bit too kindly, or maybe I'm paranoid.

"Sabine wants to paint." She said.

"Oh! I don't have much actually, just a few paints and brushes, but feel free to use them whenever you like." She handed us a few small cups of white, black, pink and blue paints and large brushes.

We headed off to a fence somewhere away from the houses and started to paint. For the first time I wasn't sure on what to paint, my mind was practically blank. When suddenly I felt an odd yet familiar urge.

The urge left as soon as it came, but what stood before me was a bluebird and that strange writing again.

"Uh, what's tha' supposed to be?" Zeb asked walking over and staring at the drawing.

"I'm not even sure myself," I responded shrugging.

"The omen." Nova whispered.

"The what?" Zeb turned to face the child, who's face was pale and eyes wide with fear.

She walked up and continued writing in the strange language while probably speaking said language, when finished she spoke.

 _"No puppet strings can hold me down  
So patiently I watch this town  
The abnormal will become the norm  
Enjoy the calm before the storm."_

She finished turning to face us with a serious expression, I was as confused as Zeb was. "Is… is this the prophecy Gaina told us about?"

"Yes…" she said, slightly shaking. "But who could've wrote it?"

"I did." 

~:~

 _ **(Sneak peak)**_

 _ **Seven**_

 _ **Seven souls is what we need in order to cross the barrier**_

 _ **We have collected six thus far**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **They were weak, unimportant to my plans**_

 _ **Part of my revenge**_

 _ **They took my children away from me**_

 _ **So I will repay what they have done  
**_  
 _ **And I won't rest until they all bleed out**_

 _ **I won't rest until I have Faerie's head.  
**_ ****

 **Things are now getting into place! Sort of.** **  
The story is coming it it's close!**

 **May the 4th be with you!**

 **Always!**

 **Your Worst Nightmare,  
Paint**


	16. Important Author's Note

**I have good news and I have bad news.**

 **The bad news is I'm discontinuing Bluebird's Illusion. I'm doing this because, looking back on the story I find that there are too many plot-holes and the story and characters are all over the place and its too confusing. And my motivation for this story isn't that strong.**

 **But the good news is that I'm rewriting the story!**

 **This is my first fanfiction and I'm certainly not giving it up**

 **never gonna give you up**

 **never gonna let you down**

 **never gonna run around and desert you**

 **you just got rick-rolled son.**

 **Anyways, I've already have the first chapter done and it should be up soon hopefully! Though they won't be often because of school starting again and the account that I sold my soul to Voltron**

 **(shiro nooooooooooooo my children)**

 **ahem**

 **Thank you for reading this story and for all the support! I meant a lot and willed me to continue! And I hope you enjoy the remake once it comes out!**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 _ **I have the honor to be, your obedient servant,**_

 _ **J. Paint**_


End file.
